Skylanders:A Spreading Evil
by Belak Earth Guard
Summary: A Dark Power is Rising in Skylands, Will the Skylanders be strong enough to stop it, or will all of Skylands fall to the SPREADING EVIL?
1. Chapter 1: Kaos's Last Servant

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 1: Kaos's Last Servant

Glumshanks stood alone in what was left of Blackthorn Castle, once the mighty fortress of his master and only friend, Kaos.

_I wonder why they didn't capture me and send me to wherever the sent Master to as well, _The goblin thought to himself, _at least then I'd have some one to talk to and I wouldn't be stuck here in the ruins of his castle._

You see, when Kaos was sent to our world, his army refused to follow the orders of Glumshanks who was now their leader. Instead the many creatures in the army dismembered Blackthorn, and threatened to destroy Glumshanks should he leave the now-ruins, he was now the last member of Kaos's army.

To pass the time Glumshanks had written many stories and drawn many pictures on his stone slabs. For food, he ate the insects that roamed the ruins, and sometimes when bugs where scarce or became sickening, he would eat some of the remains of The Hydra, Kaos's greatest weapon that now law dead in the area behind the castle. It was a pitiful existence.

One day when, drawing Kaos's "Giant Floating Head"; a large frightening hologram of a hooded head with a loud booming voice Kaos had used to frighten his enemies, Glumshanks heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Who goes there," asked Glumshanks raising his slab with the half-drawn Giant Head, "If it's you m-monsters again I never left the c-castle I swear!"

"Relax, goblin, I am here to help," Said a strange voice from the direction of the footsteps. The voice belonged to an obviously human figure in a pitch-black cloak with only his hands and eyes showing. His eyes glowed red with feline-like slit-pupils. There was another figure next to him, this one seemed to be a dragon but they kept in the shadows, making it hard to tell. "I am Dark Void, and I have a plan that will rid us of those infernal Skylanders and make us both rulers of all Skylands, sound good?" Said the cloaked figure.

"I suppose so," said Glumshanks

"There's just one thing, we will need an army"

"That is a big problem, because Master's army will not do anything I say, in fact they keep me prisoner here; threatening to kill me if I leave"

"I have already thought of this, we will need Kaos inorder to carry out the plan."


	2. Chapter 2: Spyro's Boredom

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil Chapter 2: Spyro's Boredom

Spyro sat in The Ruins; the base of the mighty team of heroes known as The Skylanders, looking through the Far-Viewer; a magic telescope that could see anything in Skylands, in search of trouble, when Hugo (once-assistant of the old Portal Master Eon (who was now but a spirit) and now-keeper of the Ruins, chief maintainer and operator of the Core of Light, and mission-informer for the Skylanders) came walking up to him.

"Is something wrong, Spyro," Hugo asked, carrying (as usual) his book with facts about everything in Skylands, "you look worried."

"Nothing's wrong, Hugo," replied Spyro glumly, "and that's the problem, ever since we banished Kaos to Earth and his army pulled out of Skylands there hasn't been anything to do. The Mabu Defense Brigade make even less work for us, doing all the Mabu related rescues and such. I'm having trouble even hunting down Chompies for Skylands sake! It's just, just, so boring now."

"I understand Spyro, but hey! The new practice hall is done, you could take out your stress there," said Hugo.

You see, ever since the defeat of Kaos about, 6 months ago, Cali (the trainer of the Skylanders), The Weapon Master (the last of a civilization of complete geniuses called Arkeyans), the Skylanders of the Tech and Magic elements (other than Spyro who had been preoccupied, being bored), and Hugo had been trying to convert an old cave with a mechanical door on the beach into a practice area that would keep the Skylanders fit and ready for anything, and had finally finished.

"Yeah okay" said Spyro spreading his wings and flying over to the door, which used to need to be oiled every time it was opened but now worked perfectly. When Spyro got inside he found out that it had a race track, 4 or 5 obstacle courses, mind twisting puzzles of all kinds (including lock puzzles, where, the better the score the better the reward), and magic solidified training projections of every monster in Skylands (with all their attacks, powers and weakness) that could be instantly restocked if wanted and appeared in selected groups.

_This place_is_pretty cool_thought Spyro as he walked over to Drobot; the genius dragon with robotic armor, and smartest Skylander, who was tinkering with the device that generated the magic training monsters.

"Hey, Dro', mind if I try this thing out," asked Spyro.

"Affirmative, Spyro," said Drobot in his loud mechanical voice, "just do not select any Cyclops species; they are not functioning properly yet."

"Got it, no Cyclopses" said Spyro starting the machine, he selected 5 of every kind of Spell Punk, 10 Chompie pods (strange plants that spit Chompies), 15Troll Tank 31s, 20 Squidface Brutes, 25 Zombies, and 30 Drow Spearmen; pretty much, an entire army.

Spyro took out his frustration on all these enemies, blasting sets of three fireballs at once, charging into them with his Ibex's Wrath Charge, and slashing and biting until he was down to one Drow left and just when he was about to snap its head off, Stealth Elf came running in to the cave.

"Spyro! Come quick," she yelled, "Kaos's butler, Glumshanks; the goblin, just came out of the Molekin Mines, we captured him but he says he'll only speak if your there!"

"Got it," he responded, "Drobot, power down the thing for me okay? Bring me to the goblin Stealth Elf."


	3. Chapter 3: Glumshank's Proposal

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil Chapter 3: Glumshanks's Proposal

When Spyro got to the entrance to the Molekin Mines, as Stealth Elf had said, Glumshanks sat there tied up and guarded Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt.

"So then, goblin, what are you doing here," asked Spyro stepping up to Glumshanks.

"Now that Kaos is gone, his armies threaten to destroy me, but I escaped and came here, firstly for protection, secondly, I wish to become a Skylander so I can help fight those evil beasts and protect Skylands," said Glumshanks in response.

"Say what?" questioned Trigger Happy, rather perplexed.

"I don't believe you understand Glumshanks, you can't become a Skylander, even if it were that simple, you'd need training and to be placed into an Element and everything," said Spyro, "Why should we even trust you?"

"Because the creatures of the Outlands despise me, and keep me prison in Blackthorns ruins," said Glumshanks"

"Blackthorn's in ruins?" asked Spyro

"Yes the monsters, instead of following my commands after I became leader of the army, destroyed Blackthorn and, like I said before, kept me prisoner there, so I have many reasons to despise them. Anyway you could use the knowledge I have on them, to develop strategies and such." responded Glumshanks with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Spyro," whispered Gill Grunt to Spyro, "he _is_ right, we could use him, and with the new practice hall, training him would be fairly easy."

"But what if he's a spy for those monsters, he might even try to bring Kaos back from Earth!" answered Spyro in a loud whisper.

"You heard what he said, Kaos's army threatened to kill him and besides, if needed, we could use him as a double agent."

"But he doesn't even have any powers."

"We could give him some using the Core."

"But, if he_is_here to do something evil that would just help him!"

"And if he's not, it would help _us_."

"Either way I really don't think we should, the others probably wouldn't like the idea."

"They might."

"Who would even take him as a recruit?"

"Only one way to find out isn't there? Let's have a meeting on it."

Spyro hesitated then sighed deeply and said, "I guess you're right Gill, find the other Commanders and send them to the meeting room. I'll find Stump Smash and Slam Bam and get them to guard Glumshanks. See you in a bit."


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 4: The Meeting

You see, all the Skylanders are separated into one of eight elemental groups; Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Life (nature), Undead, Tech, and Magic. In each of those groups there is one Skylander who is stronger and more powerful than the others; they are the leaders, or Commanders, of each Element. The Commanders are as follows: Fire is Sunburn, Water is Gill Grunt, Earth is Bash, Air is Lightning Rod, Life is Stealth Elf, Undead is Cynder, Tech is Trigger Happy, and Magic is Spyro (who is also the leader of all Skylanders)

As for the meeting room, there are many secret caves and areas within the Ruins, one of which is accessible through a steam vent near the entrance to the Molekin Mines. That cave is the secret meeting room of the Commanders, and can only be entered by deactivating the steam by dropping a bomb into the vent, and the only source of bombs in the Ruins was Clam-Tron 4000, thus heavily fortifying the room.

After finding Stump-Smash and Slam Bam, Spyro walked over to the robot, took a bomb an entered the meeting room, the other Commanders were already there, as was the spirit of Eon, who watched over the Skylanders, acted as judge in moments of indecision and was the only non-commander being who new of the meeting room. Everyone was at their place at a big table in the center of the cave.

"Alright everyone," Spyro said taking his place at the head of the table, "we have the matter of picking an Element for a possible new recruit, but first, we have to decide whether they will become a recruit or not."

"Who's the possible newcomer?" asked Bash, a rock dragon who cannot fly.

"Kaos's old butler, Glumshanks, as suggested by Gill Grunt," Spyro announced

"What?" was the response from the rest of the council, other than Eon, and Gill Grunt.

"I believe that Glumshanks could prove beneficial; after all he must have knowledge on every creature and plan in Kaos army, and I have heard rumors that they have kept him prisoner in Blackthorn, he must of escaped using Kaos's portal and come here" said Eon wisely as always.

A few Commanders nodded in agreement.

"Either way, I say we chuck him over to Earth so he can be with his Master" shouted Cynder, shooting a small torrent of her spectral lightning at the ceiling.

The entire council erupted into disorder, with shouting, fighting, and angry looks everywhere.

"Skylanders, to order!" shouted Eon, who along with Spyro was the only one who had remained calm "This council is to preserve peace in a decision, not to destroy it!"

Immediately, everything became quiet.

"Now then, let's take a vote, Spyro and I will remain impartial," continued Eon, "all opposed to letting Glumshanks become a Skylander say 'Nay'"

Cynder, Sunburn, and Stealth Elf all said 'Nay'

"All in favor, say 'I'," Eon said.

Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Bash, and Lightning Rod all said 'I'.

"The 'I's have it," Eon said "now, the matter of his Element".

"I'll take him," said Bash, "He has stone slabs already, and he is a goblin so Earth makes sense."

"It is decided," Eon said, "Glumshanks will become an Earth Skylander as soon as possible. Train him well."


	5. Chapter 5: The Core's New Funciton

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil Chapter 5: The Core of Light's Latest Function

After the meeting; Spyro and Bash went to see Glumshanks. After untying him and sending Stump-Smash and Slam Bam away they began to tell Glumshanks the news.

"Okay, Glumshanks," Spyro said, "we've decide that you are to become a Skylander of the Earth Element. This is Bash, leader of the Earth Elementals, he and I will be training you."

"So I'm officially a Skylander now?" asked Glumshanks.

"Not quite," answered Spyro, "you see normally, we recruit a Skylander because of their powers, and you have none. But there _is_a way to give you some. We discovered that the Core of Light can use the Eternal Sources to grant power to a being, this was discovered a couple weeks ago: when a Chompie got in here and used this feature accidentally; it was difficult to get rid of …" He was cut off by Bash.

"To say the least! The little demon became 10 feet tall, grew almost impenetrable armor all over its body, got 3 foot claws, and shot energy blasts out of its mouth, Spyro" put in Bash, "we needed all the Commanders just to get the beast out of here and another Skylander of each Element all together to kill it, and I've still got a scar on my back from the thing and Camo still hasn't Fully grown back his tail."

"Any way," Spyro continued, "I'm sure it will work for you, so follow us."

And off they went to the Core of Light, where they met Hugo.

"Hey, Hugo!" Spyro said when they came up to him, "Glumshanks here is going to be a Skylander, but he doesn't have much power, so could you make the Core do the thing?"

"Sure thing Spyro," replied Hugo, turning towards the keypad near the Core of Light, and beginning to mumble to himself, "Now let's see, I'll never figure out HOW that Chompie could have done this, and on _accident_to, it's incredibly difficult to even _activate_ this feature. Anyway, let's see, if I can get this right this time. First off; Glumshanks, please stand on the small platform behind me, it is connected to the Core and is thus the easiest target for the magic."

Glumshanks went over to stand on the platform, which when stood on by a Skylander would activate the Torches of the Elements, magic torches in a semi-circle around the podium (opposite the Core) that magically and instantly lit with a different flame for every Element; Pure red and burning strong for Fire, blue for Water, white for Air, green for Life, brown for Earth, orange for Tech, black and low burning for Undead, and purple for Magic. This time they lit with the brown fire of Earth.

"Good, the Core recognizes your recruitment," said Hugo "now then; all I need to do is atone the magic of the Core so that the power of the Eternal Erath source, already flowing into you by you standing there, stays with you; empowering you and allowing you great powers. Power boost to commence in 5,4,3,2, NOW!"

There was a flash of light as both the Core of Light and the Elemental Torches grew in intensity. When the light died back down Glumshanks stood there, looking pretty much the same, but with a strange pack or something on his back.

"Did it work?" asked the goblin.

"Only one way to find out," said Bash, "and that's to have you attack something, so let's head over to the training hall!"


	6. Chapter 6: Training the Troll

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil Chapter 6: Training the Goblin

When they arrived at the training hall, Drobot was still there, but he was no longer tinkering with the enemy projector, instead he was solving a lock puzzle; obviously more out of boredom than a search for a challenge.

"Did you get the Cyclopses fixed, Dro, or are you just taking a break?" asked Spyro once everyone was inside.

"Salutations, Spyro, Bash, and goblin who I presume is Glumshanks, the recently designated Skylander." responded Drobot, "It is satisfactory to encounter you all, and no Spyro I was not competent of correcting the inaccuracy causing the Cyclopses to operate inadequately, however the remainder of the training hall is faultlessly operational; so you can nevertheless instruct Glumshanks, as I venture is the incentive of your being here."

Bash and Spyro looked at him dumbfounded.

"I think he said that the Cyclopses are still broken, but you can still train me fine," said Glumshanks

"Ohhh…thanks," said Spyro leading Glumshanks over to the enemy machine, "alright Glumshanks, first we have to find out what that pack you have now is for, reach into it."

Glumshanks did as instructed, reaching into his new pack and pulling out...a blank stone slab.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," said Bash, "try again."

Once again, Glumshanks reached into his pack, deeper this time, and pulled out… another stone slab. He tried again and again and again, only to pull out more slabs.

"It must be an infinite supply or something." said Spyro, as Glumshanks pulled out more slabs, "But hey, you could use them as weapons, I guess."

But Glumshanks wasn't listening; he was too busy furiously pulling out more slabs, tossing them with all his might after seeing that they were just more slabs (sending them flying across the cave to shatter against the far wall), until finally he became so mad that he stomped as hard as he could. When he stomped, a giant slab rose from the ground in front of him. This immediately caused him to stop, and fall backwards.

"Whoa, nice!" yelled Bash

"That could prove effective as a defensive move, and you could use it to kill any enemies directly in front of you," said Spyro, "so it's good for defense and short-range offense, while you can use those infinite slabs in your pack and your incredible strength for a long-range offense. Those are your primary and secondary attacks right there; throwing slabs for primary and summoning a big slab for secondary, we can call them Frislab and Great Wall of Glumshanks. I think those are pretty good personally, but you still need your special attack, to get that we'll need your Soul Gem; a magic gem that can unlock your true potential (with a little help form Persephone). But forget about that for now let's train."

They went through the obstacle courses and puzzles first, to improve skill and stamina. Then lastly, they went to the Monster Generator.

"Okay, let's start with about five Chompies," said Spyro, "If you beat them, we'll up the difficulty a bit and keep going up 'til we think you can handle a fight with one of us, okay"

"Okay, bring on the Chompies." responded Glumshanks, with a slight anxiousness to his voice

Spyro activated the machine then chose 5 Chompies and left the rest to Glumshanks; within about three seconds all that was left were Victory Points (little glowing orbs, dropped by monsters after they are defeated) and on Chompie, at which, Glumshanks threw a slab so hard it went right through and hit the Monster-Spawner; instantly, a perfect Cyclops Mammoth appeared, which caused Drobot's to drop open in amazement; something that nearly never happened as he knew almost everything about almost everything.

"Good, you wiped out the Chompies _and_seem to have fixed the Cyclopses, now pick up the left over energy, it will make you stronger, then we'll move on to Chompie _Pods_; they'll spit Chompies every few seconds in if you don't destroy them." Spyro said, but after Glumshanks picked up the energy, Hugo came in looking worried.

"Spyro!" he cried, "the Far-Viewer just picked up Glumshanks's Soul Gem, it's in the ruins of Blackthorn, and the monsters their have found it and are trying to harness its energy, which would not only give them strength to attack the Ruins, but eventually begin to drain Glumshanks energy as well, until both him and the gem vanish FOREVER!"

"Then we'd better get going, come on Bash, Dro, you to Glumshanks," responded Spyro.

"Why do I have to go, I'm not ready!" said Glumshanks.

"Because it's your Soul Gem, so you should be one of the ones to protect it, now come on!," Said Spyro, already going to the Core of Light, the Skylanders' only means of reaching Blackthorn safely


	7. Chapter 7: Journey to the Outlands

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil Chapter 7: Journey to the Outlands

Spyro, Bash, and Drobot rushed to the Core of Light at top speed; Spyro and Drobot by flying, Bash by rolling, with Hugo and Glumshanks not far behind. When they got Hugo began giving instructions.

"Alright, I'll have to transport you one at a time," he said, "so don't leave the cave, but move from the teleport spot so we don't wind up with another 'Ezaptor' incident."

6 months ago during the fight against Kaos, Zap had not moved from the teleport spot in time and had accidentally gotten fused with Eruptor; an event which neither enjoys talking about. And even though this problem was immediately fixed by the Magic Skylanders, the two decided to give each other a wide berth from then on.

"Alright, Spyro, you first," said walked over and climbed onto the podium behind the Core, lighting the torches. "Now I just punch in the coordinates and..." started Hugo, pausing for dramatic effect, "Off you go!"Suddenly Spyro was instantly incased in a bubble of glowing energy which shot off faster than a rocket in the direction of gulped.

"Don't worry Glumshanks it's completely safe," said Hugo, preparing to send off Drobot.

"Safety is not what I'm worried about," said Glumshanks, "It's the fact that I JUST got away from there, now I'll be speeding back at the speed of sound." "_And Dark Void may still be there, and if the others find him, then the plan will be ruined, and then I'd have Master's army, the Skylanders, and Dark Void and his dragon friend after me, and if any of them catch me…_" he thought to himself.

"Don't worry," responded Hugo pausing from sending Drobot and cutting off Glumshanks thoughts, "Spyro, Bash, and Drobot will help protect you, and you do have a lot more power than before. But you can go last if you like."And off shot Drobot, then Bash, then it was Glumshanks's trudged onto the podium; thinking PLEASE let Dark Void have left by now, PLEASE!, and before he knew, a magic bubble had encased him, and off he shot, towards what may be the last things he ever saw (and/or the place where he became a hideous mutant by being fused with Spyro, Bash, Drobot, or all three).


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle Begins

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil Chapter 8: The Battle Begins

Spyro sat by the Teleport Spot; a strange circle in the Outlands engraved with rune symbols that was connected to the Core of Light, like the podium in the Ruins. He was waiting for Glumshanks, he knew the goblin would be nervous about the coming battle; after all he had just escaped from Blackthorn to save his life and now had to return to save it again, and probably the lives of most of the inhabitants of Skylands as well. That's a lot of pressure for any one, especially someone who _just_ got into the Skylanders.

Suddenly, Glumshanks's bubble shot into the small cave where the teleport spot was.

"Please tell me we don't have to do that to get back; I puked like five times" Glumshanks said after making sure he was not a mutant of some sort.

"Sorry, but it's the only way back and forth," said Spyro, "you get used to it…sort of."

Then Drobot (who clearly wasn't affected at all by the trip) came over "I could impart towards you a stabilizing and de-nauseating devise that would refute most of the sickening effects of the journey." he said.

"No thank you Drobot, I'll be fine" said Glumshanks.

"Good," commented Bash, "Because your first real battle is about to start."

And so they set off in the direction of Blackthorn and when they could see it over the peak of a hill Bash spoke up again.

"This isn't right; we should of hade to fight at _least_ a hundred monsters by now!"

"Maybe we got lucky?" asked Glumshanks.

"Erroreneous, either they are within the fortification guarding the essence treasure otherwise they are biding their instance until they can ensnare us." Said Drobot

"Or both," said Bash.

"Either way," said Spyro, "we've got to get the soul gem."

And so they continued to Blackthorn, but just before they got there Glumshanks stumbled and nearly fell.

"Whoa now," Spyro called a little overexcited, "you okay?"

"Yeah," responded Glumshanks, "just felt kind of a huge power surge."

"Must me because you're close to your Soul Gem," said Bash, "they say a Soul Gem is actually part of your soul, so you can't have true power until it's found."

"We should reinitiate roving once more," interjected Drobot, "if there is an intercept, we'll be effortless targets merely milling about."

Then they continued into the ruined depths of Blackthorn castle, with Glumshanks helping to navigate the maze of wrecked hallways; by using his own memories and by following the strange, beckoning energy from his soul gem.

Soon they entered into what was once Kaos's main chamber, and floating just a few feet over what was left of the little tyrant's portal was Glumshanks's Soul Gem… with Kaos's top minions standing around it.

These few minions were truly evil members of the same species as certain Skylanders, and were considered to be evil versions of these Skylanders. There was 'Evil Amphibious Gillman'- the counterpart of Gill Grunt, 'Evil Ice Yeti' for Slam Bam, 'Evil Water Dragon' for Zap, 'Evil Missile Minion' for Zook, 'Evil Ent' for Stump Smash, 'Evil Ninja Minion' for Stealth Elf, 'Evil Imp Minion' for Ghost Roaster, 'Evil Knight Minion' for Chop Chop, 'Evil Phoenix Dragon' for sunburn, 'Evil Pyro Archer' for Flameslinger, and 'Evil Eruptor' for well Eruptor.(most of the time the minions were simply called by what they were right after evil, like Ice Yeti or Imp Minion).

"Well, well, well," said Phoenix Dragon; who was the leader of the Minions, "look who came to play. greetings Spyro, hello Bash, salutations Drobot."

There were only four minions who could actually speak; they were kind of like the Commanders; stronger than the rest of thier Element. The ones who could talk were as follows; Phoenix Dragon, Amphibious Gillman, Witch Minion, and Elf Minion.

"Surrender the Soul Gem or Surrender your lives!" called out Spyro in return, "You have no chance!"

"Now, now Spyro, don't be like that," replied Phoenix Dragon, "I thought you'd be more accommodating when you found out one of your friends were in trouble, by the way who's Soul Gem _is_ this anyway, does it belong to one of you three?"

"No not one of us, no," replied Spyro, more casually, "but it does belong to someone you might know who also happens to be here."

"Oh, Sunburn perhaps? No, that couldn't be it, I watched him obtain that. I then give up who's is it?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know him; in fact I do believe he was your prisoner for a while here." as Spyro said this, Glumshanks stepped forward out of the shadows and threw a slab at Phoenix Dragon. The slab hit the distracted fiend square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall flat on his rear.

"GLUMSHANKS!?" Phoenix Dragon yelled in surprise after he came back to his senses, "YOU TRAITOR! PREPARE TO DIE, MY FELLOW MINIONS, ATTAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"


	9. Chapter 9: In the Dark of Night

Skylanders a Spreading Evil

Chapter 9: in the dark of Night

The battle ended seconds after it began. Spyro, Bash, and Drobot all fired off their strongest attacks at once, wiping out the minions. Phoenix Dragon simply fled.

"Well that was easy." remarked Glumshanks afterwards.

"Always is, kid," answered Bash.

"Now then, procure your Soul Gem and we shall transport homewards" said Drobot. So Glumshanks took his Soul Gem, after which he glowed with power for a second, raised his hands which became stone slabs as big as him, and then slapped them together creating a small shockwave in front of him.

"NICE!" exclaimed Spyro after that, "now let's head back."

And so they went back without a hitch and showed everybody Glumshanks's new powers. All was good. But, that night Glumshanks heard a voice inside his head.

"Now is the time Troll," said the voice, "enact our plan."

And then Glumshanks went from his tent to the Core of Light and pressed a few keys. There was a flash of light, and then the only trace of Glumshanks was two silhouettes heading towards the bridge to Stonetown.


	10. Chapter 10: Close to Home

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 10: Close to Home

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GLUMSHANKS I GONE?!" was Spyro's response when he was woken by Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy the next morning.

"We mean he's gone!" replied Trigger Happy.

"He's not in the ruins, Spyro," elaborated Gill Grunt, "We had some of the Air Skylanders take a quick look from above, no Glumshanks but everything else is in its place."

"Well he has to be somewhere! Check the Far-Viewer! Ask every…"

Spyro was cut off by Ghost Roaster speeding into the room in skull form.

"SPYRO!" yelled the ghoul as he transformed back to normal, "I was on patrol last night when I saw a flash form over by the Core! Before I had time to investigate, I saw two silhouettes heading towards the bridge to Stonetown and the Cyclops Fort. When I got over there well, well, you have to see it. COME ON!" he went back into his skull dash form at the end of the sentence and left.

"We'd better follow," said Gill Grunt using his water powered jet pack to speed after Ghost Roaster.

"I bet one of those shadows was Glumshanks," said Spyro flying after them.

"I hate it when you guys do that!" said Trigger Happy following on foot, his stubby legs moving as fast as they could.

When they got to the entrance to the bridge, there was a small group of Skylanders gathered around… a giant stone slab blocking the way.

"Glumshanks!" said the three friends in unison.

"Huzzah, our faithful leader, and few of his merry band have yon arrived!" exclaimed Ignitor when they got there, "This mighty stone be doth blocking the route towards the great bridge!"

"We that Ig." replied Trigger Happy, who called almost everyone by nick-names.

"Indeed, tis' clear you do," replied Ignitor, attempting to make his flame of a face into a scowl at the use of this nickname, "but I doth not bring news of only the oblivious, but of the unbeknownst as well. This slab of lesser proportions 'twas found belying rather near the wall. I thought it best you doth observe it." He pulled out a smaller slab as he said this and presented it to Spyro. This slab had but one word on it, clearly scratched in hastily 'SORRY'.

"Interesting," said Spyro to himself after reading the note, "anyway how are we gonna clear this slab? We need to get through so we can capture Glumshanks and whoever he was with."

"I say we BLOW IT UP!" shouted Boomer.

"NO!" was the simultaneous response from most of the present Skylanders as this was Boomers answer to every problem.

"Wait a sec," said Spyro, "that'll actually work for this, Boomer start setting up to blow that thing!"

"Can do, Spyro!," answered Boomer

So within a few minutes the explosives were set to blow and Boomer began to count down for the blast.

"5, 4, 3, uh what comes next?" he asked uncertainly.

"Just do it." answered Spyro.

"Works for me!" Boomer exclaimed.

He pushed a button on a remote and the slab was blown to bits. But just as the Skylanders were about to take off across the bridge, they heard the sound of thunder of in the distance. A strange sound almost like laughter followed the lightning and when the Skylanders turned around, they saw a large group of dark, ominous, boiling clouds approaching. And at the front of these clouds was a large, dark, flying fortress.

"No," gasped Gill grunt in astonishment, "it can't be…"

"Kaos," finished Spyro, "he's back."


	11. Chapter 11: Things Will Be Different

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 11: Things will be Different this Time

"SKYLANDERS, TO ME!" yelled Spyro at the top of lungs. Within seconds all the Skylanders were assembled near Spyro and then he began giving instructions.

"Alright we need to protect the Core; we don't want another mishap like last time this happened. Melee fighters; I want you to form a barrier around the edge of the island for first defense, give them a good smashing. Range Skylanders, be ready on edge of the Core's Plateau; try to eliminate anything the gets past the melee fighters. Commanders, we'll encircle the Core itself; kill anything that comes within range. Now, SKYLANDERS! TO YOUR STATIONS, GO, GO, GO!" he finished enthusiastically, then added, "Terrafin, wait. I'm going to need go around the island and inform the non-Skylander residents of what's happening before you join the battle, okay?'

"Sure thing Spyro, but why me?" asked Terrafin.

"Because you can move underground so you're not seen by anyone that you don't want to be, and you can do it fast. Now, go, we didn't have any help last time but things will be different this time."

Meanwhile, in Kaos's newly repaired Flying Fortress, the Little Tyrant sat in his portal chamber along with Glumshanks, Dark Void, and the mysterious dragon whom, once again, stayed in the shadows.

"How do you know this plan of yours is going to work, mister Black Hole?" questioned Kaos.

"**My name is Dark Void**," corrected Dark Void, sipping leisurely on a cup of black coffee that Glumshanks had made, "**and trust me, Kaos, my plan is foolproof; so even you can't mess it up**."

"WHAT?! YOU DARE TO CALL ME, _KAOS_, A FOOL!? WHEN I ATTACKED THESE ACCURSED RUINS, _I_ HAD A GIANT ELEMENTAL _HYDRA_, ALONG WITH THE ARMY THAT I SO KINDLY LET YOU BORROW! DO _YOU _HAVE A HYDRA? _NO!_ YOU DO NOT! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT TO CONQUER THIS PLACE IF EVEN I FAILED WHEN I HAD A GIANT, UNHOLY, PRACTICLY ULTIMATELY POWERFULL BEAST BY MY SIDE?"

**"Kaos, please, I meant no offense. It was merely a joke, that's all. But you are right, I have no **_**hydra**_** but I **_**do**_** have an unholy beast, two in fact, me, and my dragon friend here.**"at this the Dragon in the Shadows gave a muffled snort, much like a bull, "**And don't worry, Kaos, my plan will work. Things will be different this time…**" as Dark Void finished this sentence he began to laugh manically, and the Dragon in the Shadows began to chuckle darkly as well.

The Battle has begun. Both sides have stated that the result of this battle in The Ruins will be different form the last, and it shall; this much is certain. But which side's definition of different will it turn out to be? Find out in the next chapter; Victory and Defeat.


	12. Chapter 12: Victory and Defeat

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 12: Victory and Defeat.

By the way, I'm picturing the island almost circular with the Core's plateau the same shape just smaller and in the middle of the island for this.

The Battle began almost immediately after the Skylanders (other than Terrafin, who was rallying the non-Skylanders to battle) got into place. But none the less, the Skylanders still but up an amazing fight; even though the Dark Fortress sent out wave after wave of monsters not one was even able to touch the Core's Plateau let alone climb it and soon there was a sketchy ring of monster blood and bodies around the edge of the island. The Commanders, ready for battle though they remained, relaxed a bit at seeing how well the other Skylanders were doing.

Meanwhile in Kaos's Fortress, The Terrible Twerp was in quite the opposite of a good mood.

"YOU FOOL!" he spat at Dark Void, "I told you this plan wouldn't work, but do you listen? NO! No matter how many monsters we send they can't even get NEAR that accursed Core! I should bring my army back in here and have them…"

"**Easy now, Kaos," **Dark Void interjected, **"remember, my plan has more than one phase, what we are now witnessing is merely stage 1: toy with the Skylanders and wear them out. Though the Skylanders are doing much better than I predicted hmm… I suppose I should skip to stage 3: launch a REAL attack. He, he, he."**

"W-what do you mean by a REAL attack, Dark Void, sir?" wondered Glumshanks out loud, he had been there when Dark Void had used his dark powers to repair Kaos's Fortress and had been thinking if the Skylanders really deserved what they were getting.

"**You shall see, Glumshanks. Kaos, if you would please bring in oh, sixteen Cyclops Mammoths, I will show you that my powers are good for MUCH more than repairing castles."**

So sixteen Cyclops Mammoths were brought into the main chamber of the fortress (still chained for safety reasons) and then Dark Void stood in front of them with the Mysterious Dragon. The guards that had brought them in were having an exceedingly difficult time keeping the creatures calm.

"**No need to keep them chained, me and my friend here can control them just fine." **Dark Void said persuasively. The guards, as ordered released their hold on the chains of the creatures.

"ARE YOU INSANE? THOSE THINGS COULD…" Kaos began to rant but was cut off.

"_**Hey Kaossss, SHHHUT UP!**_" hissed the Mysterious Dragon as began to fly circles around the Cyclops Mammoths (all the while staying in the shadows), and the beasts kept away from this perimeter as though the feared the dragon.

"**Please forgive my associate Kaos, but as you can see he DOES have it under control. Now then, for a real demonstration of my power.**" as he said this, Dark Void stepped inside the circle and reached out and placed his hand on each one of the Mammoths one by one (they cringed in fear as he did this but did not back away as though they were more afraid of the Mysterious Dragon.) And as he touched the beasts, dark energy flowed from him into each, empowering them and… changing them; the darkness becoming their very blood.

"**Now then; the transformation should be complete soon. Kaos, if you would be so kind as to send these creatures down to the Ruins, you will see that my plan is truly flawless.**" Dark Void chuckled evilly after he finished this and was soon join the hissing laughter of the Mysterious Dragon and then maniacal guffaw of Kaos and the nervous air-laugh of Glumshanks.

Meanwhile back at the ruins the range fighting Skylanders were even beginning to relax and everything was going well when suddenly, around the edges of the island, the Cyclops Mammoths appeared. At first no one was worried, but then they got a good look at the beasts. These creatures had purely black fur that was like armor, red eyes (yes I know their cylcopses, but there is more than one so eyes, not eye) that were so will with filled with evil they seemed able to paralyze those who looked directly into them (I say seemed because, other than with fear, they really couldn't), huge sharp horns that could impale titanium from nearly three feet away, two huge bulking extra arms on each side of their bodies, and they were more than twice normal size. Long story short, they were pretty much the Ultimate version of Cyclops Mammoths.

These beasts plowed through the lines of Skylanders and climbed the Plateau in seconds, until they came to the Commanders. These horrible creatures began to circle around the Core, slowly moving inwards. The Commanders tried to defeat them (after all, each could handle two regular Cyclops Mammoths on their own) but their attacks did not even phase the Beasts (of course these are not regular Cyclops Mammoths as you know.) Then the obvious leader of the pack lunged forward and the others did so as well. They would have smashed right past the commanders and on through the Core… if it hadn't been for a coin, moving at incomprehensible speed, falling from the sky and through the lead Mammoth's head in the exact pinpoint place where the creature's tiny, little brain was held.

The beast dropped dead on the spot (that leaves 15). At the loss of their leader the other monsters paused momentarily but were just about to resume their charge when a cannon ball, shot with incredulous accuracy, blasted through another. This one also dropped dead (14). Now the creatures were worried and would have begun to retreat when vines suddenly erupted from the ground, encased a beast and drug it underground and through the island; letting it drop off the bottom into the Eternal Abyss (13). The Cyclops Mammoths started panicking and running in circles and one had the misfortune of running onto a platform from which the Travel Cannon then rose and shot him off to the Troll Warehouse (12). A second one ran onto the tracks of (what I'm going to call) the Skylanders Express and was flattened as the train drove over it at full speed (11). Two seemed to be hallucinating and were walking calmly right through the gate to the Underworld, which slammed shut behind him (9). Suddenly a magic appeared around the heads of four of them and slammed them together in a fatal smash (5). Then there was a flash like swords and another four were suddenly stabbed in the eyes and lying dead (1.) Now this last one was so terrified it could hardly even move, but was slowly, SLOWLY walking away from the Core looking franticly in all directions. But, when it saw no immediate danger, it charged forward towards the Core in one last desperate attempt to complete its mission. The Commanders had been watching the rest of the scenes in amazed, slightly horrified awe and the lone Super Mammoth would have smashed the Core… if there hadn't been a loud 'THUMP!' as he was beat on top of the head with a giant book, and the beast dropped on the spot (0).

Then Flyn, Gurglefin, Arbo, General Robot, Diggs, T-Bone, The Weapon Master, Cali, and Hugo came to where the Commanders were standing. It was them who had released that mortifying attack on the Cyclops Mammoths (Flyn had dropped the coin from his balloon, [he had had a lot of practice aiming at sheep] Gurglefin had shot the cannonball [again sheep practice targets], Arbo had controlled the vines [more practice with sheep], General Robot had fired the cannon, Diggs had driven the Skylander Express, T-Bone had hypnotized the beasts that went to the Underworld, Weapon master had created the magic, Cali had done the stabbing, and Hugo had thumped the last one with his book.)

"I told 'em just like ya said, Spyro." announced Terrafin as he appeared out of the ground, "Now can I go join the fight?"

"Yes, Terrafin, go knock yourself out," answered Spyro, "oh, and good job! Man I can't believe how perfect you guys' timing was!" the last sentence was directed at the group of non-Skylander heroes now assembled near the core with the Commanders and the now large group became ready to fight in case more beasts such as the ones before attacked again.

Meanwhile in Kaos's fortress… well you'll see.

"**WHO IN THE NAME OF EVIL ARE THEY?!" **Dark Void commanded of Kaos, "**YOU TOLD US IT WAS ONLY THE SKYLANDERS PROTECTING THE CORE, NOT AN INSANELY POWERFUL MOTLEY CREW OF RANDOM HEROES…none the less, the final phase of my plan should still play out as it should. Come, dragon, let us really show those fools what we can do.**"

So, Dark Void and the Mysterious Dragon themselves went to attack.And, of course, the dragon stayed in the shadows as they went.

When the Skylanders and 'motley heroes' (that's actually what I'm going to call the non-Skylander residents of the ruins from now on by the way) saw the next wave, an average looking hooded man and a small dragon, they almost burst out laughing. A common thought passed among them; 'after those beasts, THIS is the follow up attack?' they recovered from the hilarity of the moment and rushed in to defeat these new opponents.

They soon found out that this was a more than worthy follow up attack indeed. The Melee Skylanders rushed as one in an attempt to dog pile on these seemingly pathetic foes, but just as they got within a few feet of their goal were blasted back by a wave of pure black energy. The Range Skylanders readied to fire but before they could even become prepared dark chains appeared around them and tied them down. Then these two beings arrived at the Core's Plateau, but instead of climbing it, merely levitated to the top.

Now it was up to the Commanders and the Motley Heroes the later of whom hardly had time to prepare themselves before being suddenly blasted with balls of fire that burned black as pitch.

"Commanders, protect the Core at all costs!" Spyro exclaimed and flew forward to strike Dark Void. The purple dragon almost had his claws in the targets face when, like a bullet shot from an unseen gun, the Mysterious Dragon leapt from the shadows; revealing himself to look almost exactly like Spyro but much darker and much, much more evil and tackled Spyro out of the air.

"**Ah, Spyro, so glad I could meet you in person. As you can see my friend here also seems overjoyed at the opportunity. I am Dark Void, and my associate there… well I suppose you could call him Dark Spyro until he feels obliged to call himself otherwise. And now that we have met I'm afraid I have business to attend to and your friends over there are in my way.**" And with that Dark Void swept his hand horizontally and the Commanders were blown away as if by a giant gust of wind. Then Dark Void stepped forward towards the Core and lifted up his hand and placed it on the Core.

"**Skylanders, beware for the Core of Light is no more! In its place now stands the Core of ****Darkness****! MWA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**" and he was right his dark energy flowed into the Core of Light and corrupted it until it was truly the Core of Darkness. The skies that were just moments ago bright and good now became black and evil. The Battle for the Core of Light had been lost.

At that moment Spyro was able to throw off the Mysterious Dragon, now revealed to be Dark Spyro, and call out to the astonished residents of the Ruins.

"Everyone, get out of her now! Leave with Skylanders of your Elements to the area where we found your group's Elemental Source! We'll try to meet up in later, but for now just GO!" the purple dragon called as he ran off towards the Chain of Eternity, and the Arkeyan armory on the other side. The other Skylanders caught on and left to their Elements corresponding areas with at least one member of the Motley Heroes because they knew they would be safe their (residual energy from each of the Elemental Sources still flowed in each are and could be harnessed, by the Skylanders so as to preform amazing feats while in those areas).

And all the while, Dark Void laughed to himself, "**that's it foolish Skylanders; run to where you will, but I WILL find you. MWA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**"

And so, even though they were within grasping distance of the victory pleasure, the Skylanders and their allies still felt the sting of defeat.


	13. Chapter 13: Video Conference

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 13: Video Comference

Spyro sat sadly in the Arkeyan Armory with Voodood, Double Trouble, Wrecking ball, and the Weapon master. They had all fled here after the corruption of the Core and were safe (although a few of the defense systems tried to attack them every now and again but were soon smashed).

"I can't believe I was foolish enough to trust Glumshanks," Spyro grumbled to himself, "I should have known he was only using us. This is all my fault!"

"You shouldn't talk about it that way, Spyro." the Weapon master said in his closest thing to a comforting tone, "No one of us could have expected an attack with such magnitude as that of Dark Void and Shadow Spyro. [I actually am changing his name to Shadow Spyro just so it sounds cooler] They were unlike anything I have ever witnessed."

"Yeah, Spyro," put in Wrecking Ball as he rolled by, "you should lighten up!"

"Ooga booga ga boo." commented Double Trouble in his strange gibberish language, "Booga ooga booga oo."

"Trub says 'We can bounce back from this,'" translated Voodood; who, for some reason [me being funny], was the only one who could understand Double Trouble; so the two often worked together, "and 'We just need to regroup.' Good idea, Trub!"

"Even though I already knew that, it IS a pretty good idea, Double Trouble." responded Spyro.

"Booga." answered Double Trouble with a tone that indicated he said 'thank you', "Booga ooga boo boo ga oo booga."

"Trub says 'why not use the hollow projectors we set up all around Skylands?'" Voodood translated.

"I suppose we could try it," said Spyro, "but with our luck the things have been smashed by monsters or the other Skylanders have been captured or…"

"Just try it, man!" yelled Wrecking Ball, "The Armory Holo-communicator is right over here, for Skylands's sake!" (He was in fact standing on the device at that moment.)

"Fine, fine, your right." answered Spyro, tired of arguing.

Spyro went up to the machine, pushed a few keys, and then the thing kicked in gear; showing a blank screen.

"Spyro calling from Arkeyan Armory to Stormy Stronghold, Leviathan Lagoon, Stonetown, Falling Forest, Battlefield, Creepy Citadel, and Lava Lakes Railway; come in Commanders, do you read?"

The communicators were basically video conference devices, installed in case the Skylanders had to split up on multiple missions. Also, the Skylanders using them referred to themselves and each other by location to save time.

Then the blank screen showed seven different places, seven different scenarios, and seven different groups of faces.

"Stormy Stronghold reading loud and clear," said Lightning Rod

"Leviathan Lagoon reading loud and clear," said Gill Grunt.

"Can we just skip that part and get to the talking?" said Bash when it was his turn.

"Point taken, Bash," answered Spyro, grinning at both seeing everyone alright and at Bash's impatience, "anyway I see you all made it to your respective areas- GREAT the only problem is we're going to need to meet up to defeat Dark Void. Normally I would suggest the Ruins, but we all know that's not an option. So I say we should go to Unshattered Island" [that is what I'm calling it just because I can't think of anything else]

"Spyro, I'm afraid that's not an option," put in Sunburn, "There'll no doubt be some sort of Black Beast [that's my name for the corrupted/empowered creatures] guarding there and we don't want to cause any MORE trouble for the Mabu. Plus many of us have no means of getting there, then there's the fact that even if we DID all of us going to one place would draw some attention."

"Point taken, so we have to meet in one of the places where one elemental groups already is, as Weapon Master can make teleporters for us now that he knows where we all are," answered Spyro.

"Okay," interjected Cynder, "so were should we meet?"

"Exactly the problem," answered Spyro, "it's difficult to decide where to go as almost nowhere is safe. But I suppose that…"

Suddenly Spyro was cut off by a loud explosion and a cruel voice from the background of the screen piece that showed Leviathan Lagoon.

"**Leviathan Lagoon; said to be the home great beast the Leviathan, he, he, he, let the fun begin.**" Dark Void's voice rang out strong and clear among the newly issued chaos.

"Uh, I think we should meet up in the water alter here at Leviathan Lagoon," said Gill Grunt, "until you guys get here, Leviathan Lagoon over and out!"

"Gill's right, WEAPON MASTER, teleporters to Leviathan Lagoon NOW!" yelled Spyro.

"Indeed, Spyro!" responded Weapon Master as he conjured teleporters in the seven places the Skylanders stood waiting. And so The Skylanders and the Motley Heroes set off to see what it what that dark Void was up to.


	14. Chapter 14: LEVIATAN

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 14: LEVIATHAN!

Rushing to Leviathan Lagoon was not the smartest thing any of the Skylanders had ever done, I'll tell you that much right here and now.

When they arrived, it was more than obvious that a battle had begun; the Gillmen who had moved there from their old home (now permanently polluted) were deeply engaged in combat with what appeared to be demonic rams. The Water Skylanders were defending the Water shrine from strange flying beasts. Dark Void and Shadow Spyro were nowhere to be seen.

"Gill Grunt, what are these things?!" asked Spyro once he had joined the battle.

"Well the ram things are the Black Beast version of sheep, die you winged wastes of life!, but I have no clue what these flying demon things are, I SAID DIE!" answered Gill Grunt.

"**Oh, those are the Corraptors, a truly evil race of Shape-shifting beings that serve the Darkness,**" responded a voice behind Spyro, "**though they are few, they are incredibly useful in cases such as these. And just wait until I empower them with my dark magic.**"

"_**I don't believe he'll LIVE that long, sir.**_" said another voice, "_**Not if you let me have my way.**_"

"**You know I can't do that, my demonic ally, not yet.**" responded the first voice.

"Dark Void and Shadow Spyro, just the people I wanted to toast." said Spyro as he turned around and launched a fireball directly behind him, but the two evils were already gone as were the demonic sheep and the Corraptors.

"Did, we miss the fun?" asked Trigger Happy as he and the other Skylanders appeared.

"No, I think Dark Void and his troop were just trying to taunt us or…" Spyro was interrupted by the sound of an explosion at the Water Shrine.

"**Foolish Skylanders, you get distracted oh, so easily,**" announced Dark void loudly from the dock by the Water Shrine, "**if you don't keep your guard up, someone could do something like THIS**." as he finished his sentence he launched a wave of Dark Energy at the Skylanders, knocking them to the ground.

"**Now, Shadow Spyro, if you would be so kind as to begin phase two of Operation Leviathan, we shall be one step closer to completing our master plan.**" Dark Void said to his draconic assistant.

"_**With pleasure, Dark Void**_" answered Shadow Spyro as he walked out to the edge of the dock. The exact second he reached the end, The Leviathan leapt out of the water to swallow him. When the Leviathan appeared, both Dark Void and Shadow Spyro leapt into the air; Shadow Spyro to escape the beast, Dark Void to leap INTO the creature's open jaws!

Just as the Leviathan reached the top of its ark, Dark Void managed to slip between the beast's teeth as it closed its mighty jaws. Shadow Spyro floated gracefully to the ground near the water Shrine.

_What in the name of Light was Dark Void thinking?_ Spyro thought to himself as he got up to charge at Shadow Spyro. But, at the exact second he tried to launch a fireball; the Leviathan came bursting out of the water, clearly corrupted by Dark Void's magic.

This alone would have been a horrible sight, but Dark Void was riding on top of the beast as well, eyes glowing even more malevolently than usual.

"No…" was all Spyro could say at his sight.

"**Well, mission accomplished, what say we go hunt down our new pet's brethren, eh Shadow Spyro?"** asked Dark Void as he leapt off the beast.

"_**Indeed, Dark Void, soon the Elemental Supremes shall obey us without question.**_" answered the vile dragon. And so the two evils vanished, along with the Leviathan.

"What do you think that was about Spyro?" asked Gill Grunt after it was made sure everyone was okay, "and what did they mean by Elemental Supremes?"

"I don't know, Gill, but I know someone who does. MASTER EON! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Spyro called out into the general vicinity.

"I am here, brave heroes," answered Eon's spirit as he appeared at the water Shrine, "and, I do indeed know what the two evil ones seek. All answers lie in the Legend of the Ancients, now you may think you know this tale, but trust me, you do not."


	15. Chapter 15: Legend of the Ancients

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 15: Legend of the Ancients

Eon continued with his tale, "All inhabitants of Skylands, even Kaos, know of The Ancients, a race of beings that existed before any other. Most believe that there were many, but in truth they were few. In fact there were only eleven; one per element, one for each light and darkness, and one for balance. Each of the Ancients was, by far, powerful enough to be called a god."

They were named by what they controlled; Magic, Tech, Undead, Life, Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Light, Darkness, and Balance. Balance was their leader, with Light and Darkness equal beneath him, and the Elemental Ancients equal beneath Light and Darkness. Darkness, as those who are dark will , craved power and planned to rid himself as the others so as to rule all."

See all of the other Ancients freely created many beings, and with great skill. But Darkness, unlike the others had no gift for creation, the best he could do was the Corraptors; strange, shape-shifting beasts, with no true form, that were few in number and nowhere near as powerful Darkness had planned them to be."

So one day Darkness convinced the Elemental Ancients to each create a being of their respective Element so powerful it would all but rival their own might. The Elemental Ancients did this, believing they were creating apprentices for themselves. They never anticipated that they were really creating soldiers for Darkness."

As soon as the Elemental Ancients' creations-which they called the Elemental Supremes were finished, Darkness used his powers to corrupt them and increase their strength. Then Darkness, with his new army went to overthrow Balance. Luckily, however, Light found out about this before Darkness's plan could prevail."

The battle that ensued was incredible, but Darkness was not a fair fighter and had the Elemental Supremes attack with him. Light was fighting a losing battle. The Elemental Ancients wished to make up for having caused this."

As I'm sure all of you, especially Spyro, know, when the powers of the eight Elements are combined, they can form either light or darkness. The Elemental Ancients knew this as well and used their combined strength to create the Core of Light; which not only strengthened Light himself and weakened Darkness, but broke Darkness's hold on the Elemental Supremes-which took off to the far reaches of Skylands."

Then Light used his powers to defeat Darkness and disrupt him so that his energy scattered, some of which has condensed to form The Darkness that Kaos once controlled. For the time Darkness was gone, but all was not well."

Balance had been wounded in the battle and was forced to abandon his physical body and become a spirit. It is in that form that he guides all things today. The other Ancients, with Light as their leader, ruled righteously over Skylands for many centuries."

But, over time, Light saw that though new threats arouse in Skylands, they were not only far less dangerous than Darkness but were tended to by new heroes. And so Light left Skylands, vowing to return if ever he was truly needed. The Elemental Ancients also began to slowly disappear without a trace until they seemed no more than a legend."

Now Dark Void and Shadow Spyro, the two heaviest concentrations of Darkness's energy ever seen, have arisen and begun track down the Elemental Supremes in an attempt to reawaken Darkness. Our only hope now is to find the Elemental Ancients and reawaken Light."

"But aren't they sort of, DEAD?" Spyro butted in.

"Not at all, not at all," continued Eon, "you see, all of the Elemental Ancients were more-or-less immortal; though their body may die, their power and soul is passed on to another. Many, many generations have passed since these 'Elemental Descendants' have known of their power, the reasons for this are unknown, so you shall need to both find the Descendant and convince them of who they are and what they must do.

I cannot tell you much, my friends, but I know you shall find one descendant in Dark Water Cove. Go swiftly there and there is great chance that that Descendant will at least have a clue to find the next. God speed, brave heroes, god speed."

And so, the Skylanders and the Motley Heroes sped off to Dark Water Cove with a new goal and a new challenge.


	16. Chapter 16: Wet Dog

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 16: Wet Dog

[I suggest you listen to the Cutthroat Carnival music or some other pirate music as you read this]

After loading into Gurglefin's ship, the Skylanders set out for Dark Water Cove in search of the Elemental Descendant [that's what I call the new Ancients] of Water. They presumed that the task ahead of them would be difficult simply because searching for the correct person would be like finding a needle in a hay stack; peace had been with the inhabitants of the Cove after the defeat of Kaos, and, though many of them pirates and many of those untrustworthy, the Skylanders believed that those who dwelled in the Cove would keep their end of the truce. The Skylanders were wrong, on both accounts.

Before they even left Leviathan Lagoon, Spyro was mentally communicating with Eon for more information.

_Are you sure there's nothing else you can tell us about the Water Descendant?_ questioned the purple dragon.

_The only thing that knows the locations of all the Elemental Descendants is the Ever-Changing Golden Prophecy Stone and that has been lost since the Ancients left Skylands. But I can still try_, responded Eon, who then channeled his power so as to receive a vision; _I do have some more info, though it is cryptic_.

_Tell me, anything more than what we have will work_.

_You will find whom it is that you seek when your nostrils fill damp canine's reek. That is all I know._

_Thank you, Eon_ answered Spyro, then speaking out loud, "I just got more info from Eon, it is a little bit odd but here it is; 'You will find whom it is that you seek when your nostrils fill with damp canines reek."

"Well, that's…strange." said Sunburn as an answer, "but it clearly either means who we're looking for is a Seadog, or has pets that like to swim."

"Exactly," responded Spyro, "luckily we are at peace with dark Water Cove right now so all we have to do is ask arou…"

Spyro was cut off by a cannon blast… AIMED AT THE SHIP!

"We've been hit!" shouted Gurglefin as he struggled to make an emergency docking.

"SKYLANDERS, PREPARE FOR BATTLE; I GUESS WE'RE GOING TO NEED TO FIGHT OUR WAY TO WHEREVER IT IS THAT THE WATER DECENDANT IS SO GET READY!" commanded Spyro to his forces, "So much for peace."

After a semi-successful docking, the Skylanders unloaded.

"Uh, man what IS that stench?!" complained Wrecking Ball, his dog-like senses detecting a smell that the other Skylanders couldn't pick up.

"I don't smell anything," commented trigger Happy.

"It doesn't matter anyway," butted in Gill Grunt, "we have to find the Water descendant."

"But it REEKS! Like a combination of rotting material, wet dog, and old squid!" Wrecking Ball complained further.

"We don't have time for sme… wait WET DOG?!" exclaimed Spyro, "Wrecking Ball, you gotta lead us to the source of that smell!"

"Do I have to?" questioned the now grumpy grub.

"YES!" responded all the Skylanders at once.

"Alright, alright, no need to yell," Responded the gluttonous being, "it's defiantly coming from the shrine at the top at the hill; the one where we found the Twin Spouts of Ocea Major Minor. I'm not going up there though, you can count on that."

"Fine you can stay here and protect the boat, Drill Sergeant, Dino Rang, Flameslinger, Wham-Shell, Hex, Zook, and Warnado will stay here too." said Spyro, taking charge, "Everyone else, we've got a dog to find!"

The Skylanders managed to make it up to the shrine meeting very little resistance, which was odd as this was pirate territory. Either way, when they got there they bashed open the doors and prepared to fight; as they did not know what dangers they would face.

Inside the Skylanders found a large group of Squid Pirates all clearly guarding a steel cage which contained a Seadog Pirate.

"We're here for the Seadog!" Spyro called out, "And we'll do whatever it takes to get him!"

"Then be prepared to fight lady," responded a random pirate, "we be under strict orders from the Black King to keep this here pup under lock and key."

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get," responded Spyro, "SKYLANDERS, FREE THE SEADOG!"

Easy to say, all Underworld broke lose… for the pirates that is.

The ones that got away did so dripping blood and/or sporting serious injuries then the Seadog was free.

"Well, shiver me timbers," called the Seadog with glee after being released, "'tis normal for pirates to be taken hostage by our others, but fir a pirate tir be rescued [he pronounces it re-skew-ed] by Skylanders-now that be somethin' new!"

"yeah thanks," answered Spyro, "anyway we need your help with something mister…"

"Bartholomew Ringtumberson, though you may be callin' me Muzzlemast" responded Muzzlemast, "now then, what is it ye be needin' my help with?"

"Well, Muzzlemast, have you heard the story of the Elemental Descendants?" asked Spyro.

"Eye," responded Muzzlemast.

"Oh, well we believe you may be the Water Descendant," said Spyro, in slight shock.

"Eye," responded Muzzlemast.

"Wait so, you know?" asked Spyro, now in complete disbelief.

"Why else do ye think them scurvy scum captured me?" answered Muzzlemast.

"Oh, well that makes our job easier, except now we have to find the other Descendants." said Spyro, slightly confused.

"Me thinks I may be haven' just the trinket on me ship," responded Muzzlemast, already heading off to the harbor, "have any of ye ever heared [he pronounces it hear-ed] of the 'Ever-Changing Golden Prophecy Stone?"


	17. Chapter 17: The List

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 17: The List

"Wait, wait, wait, WHAT!?" questioned Spyro after hearing Muzzlemast's statement, "You actually HAVE the Golden Elemental Prophecy Stone?!"

"Well, er, most of it," replied Muzzlemast, "a few bits an' pieces missin', but not'in' impertint me thinks."

"Then let's go get it!", shouted Trigger Happy, rushing off in a random direction and; consequentially, hitting a wall, "Ow."

"And that, Trigg," said Sunburn after he got done laughing, "is why you wait for directions."

"Muzzlemast," said Spyro, chuckling a little at Sunburn's joke "could you bring us to your ship so we can look over the Stone?"

"Course, after all how else would ye find the others?" answered Muzzlemast.

"You know we're looking for them?"

"No, I thought the large group of Skylan'rs showin' even larger interest in the Golden Elemental Prophecy Stone and the Water Descendant were looking fer pineapples."

"Uh, good point."

"Hm, well, we best not be stayin 'round here longer than we must. Follow me."

And with that Muzzlemast set off towards the harbor.

When they got there the Skylanders found that Muzzlemast's ship was anchored directly next to Gurglefin's.

"Well, I feel like an idiot," said Gill Grunt when he saw this, "I mean his ship's even called 'The Water Element!'"

"Eye," said Muzzlemast, "most do put those pieces together farly quick… anyhoo, let's find the GEPS shall we?" [I'll be abbreviating the Golden Elemental Prophecy Stone Sometimes]

And so with a little digging, Muzzle mast pulled out a small chest and opened it.

"Behold, the Golden Elemental Prophecy Stone; the one thing that knows who and where each of the Elemental Descendants is."  
"Doesn't it show where the Elemental Ultimates are too?" asked Spyro, remembering Eon's words.

"Well, two or three." answered Muzzlemast; clearly ashamed.

"It doesn't matter, Spyro" put in Cynder, "all WE need to find are the Descendants."

"You're right," said Spyro, "As usual."

And so he read the GEPS, and this is what it said;

_**THE GOLDEN ELEMTAL PRPHECY STONE  
**__**This Tablet was designed for use of locating the Eight Elemental descendants and the eight Elemental Ultamates case The Elemental being Darkness ever reawakens.**_

_**Warning: This Tablet was forged using magic to ensure that it is capable of its intended task and therefore may cause serious injury to any and all who try to break it.**_

_**The current Locations, names, and Species of the Eight Elemental Descendants, listed by proximity, are as follows.**_

_**Water**_

_**Name: Muzzlemast, species: Seadog, Location: Dark Water Cove**_

_**Fire**_

_**Name: Flavius, Species: Dragon, Location: Dragon's Peak**_

_**Air**_

_**Name: Quigley, Species: Mabu, Location: Mabu Castle**_

_**Earth**_

_**Name: Quaker, species: Dirt Shak, location: The Dirt Sea**_

_**Tech**_

_**Name: 'Tweak', species: Feline Mabu, location: Cog-Shift Scrap Yard**_

_**Magic**_

_**Name: Zen, species: Drow Wizard, location: The Sky-Core**_

_**Life**_

_**Name: White Oak, species: Ent, location: Forest of Illusion**_

_**Undead**_

_**Name: Fatalus, species: Skeleton, location: Palace of the Dead**_

_**The current Locations, names, and Species of the Eight Elemental Ultimates are as follows.**_

_**Water**_

_**Name/species: Leviathan, Location: Outlands**_

_**Fire**_

_**Name: The Molten One, Species: Magma Beast, Loca…**_

"That's it, I'm afraid," said Muzzlemast, once they got o the end.

"Well that's all we need," said Spyro, "Let's get going. SKYLANDERS, LET'S GO!"


	18. Chapter 18: Fire and Air

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 18: Fire and Air

And so, the group set off in Muzzlemast's ship, which was EXTEMELY large by the way, to find the other Elemental Descendants.

"So," began Muzzlemast while navigating "the stone says that the next neks closest Descendant is a dragon feller n'med Flay-vii-uus,"

"Flavius" corrected Sunburn, who, being part dragon had spent time at Dragon's Peak and had developed a fair amount of respect for the red Dragon.

"Ah, so ye know him then," said Muzzlemast, from the helm, "Well that makes thin's quite a bit easier."

"Not exactly," said Sunburn in response to this, "Flavius may not be the wisest dragon, but he's fiercely loyal to the dragon king Ramses. Ever since that incident with Vathek, Flavius rarely leaves the king's side."

"But I'm sure he'll help," put in Spyro to keep the mood light, "if we tell him why we need him."

"Alroit then, oh, by the way, ye might want to hold on to somethin'" said Muzzlemast "we're about ter start gon' VERY fast." And, with a mischievous gleam in his eye, Muzzlemast flipped a switch by the ship's wheel and suddenly the world blurred for a second and then suddenly The Water Element was docked near the throne room of Dragon's Peak.

"What just happened," questioned Camo, a little dizzy after that trip, "that was worse than the energy bubbles that the Core makes."

"Meta-Arkeyan magi-tech turbo boosters," chuckled the Sea-dog, "Virtually impossible to out speed."

"NO WAY!" exclaimed Trigger Happy, clearly very excited, "Where, and, more importantly, how, did you get that."

"I'm a pirate," responded Muzzlemast, "I steals things, er, that is, I used ter… anyway let's find this Flabby-bus feller."

"FLA-VI-US," corrected Sunburn, slightly irritated.

"Did somebody call my name?" called a voice from above.

"Hey, guys," boomed Flavius as he landed, "what's up, no trouble is there?"

"Good news and ba…" Spyro began "wait, where's Ramses?"

"Oh, ever since you guys last came we've seriously amped up the guard," explained Flavius, "we take shifts now."

"Huh, interesting," said Spyro, "well good to see you, but we have something we need you to help us with."

"Sure anything… where'd you get this boat?"

"That would be me mister Flaga-pus" put in Muzzlemast, "er, Flappy-fus, eh, Dragon-rust?"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN FRICKIN' CLOSE FOR SKYLANDS' SAKE!" screamed Sunburn, always aggravated when anyone got anyone else's name wrong.

"Easy Sunburn," called Flavius, "I don't mind that can't get my name right, heck, sometimes _I_ have trouble with it!"

"ANYWAY," called Spyro suddenly, "Flavius, we need your help; a sorcerer named Dark Void and an evil version of me known as Shadow Spyro lose in Skylands. They've brought Kaos back and are planning to reawaken the ancient of Darkness."

"Whoa, that is SERIOUSLY bad," commented Flavius, "but how can I help, if anything you'd want to talk to king Ramses about this kind of thing."

"No Flavius, we need you," said Spyro, "have you heard the story of the Elemental Descendants?"

"Well yeah, of course I do; King Ramses told me, but I still don't see what this has to do with me."

"You are the Fire descendant."

"How? I'm not special or anything"

"Mayhaps, I can speed this along a tid," interjected Muzzlemast, reaching into the chest that contained the G.E.P.S. and coming back out with a strange spherical object wrapped in cloth.

"Alroit, now mister Carrion, hold still, this may tingle a bit," stated Muzzlemast as he removed the wrapping and lifted the sphere into the air. Suddenly, the sphere (pure white until now) glowed red and shot a beam of light at Flavius.

"Muzzlemast what are you doing?!" shouted Spyro as he saw this, "someone, stop him!'

All the assembled Skylanders began to move towards Muzzlemast at Spyro's command.

"Will ye shut up and at look Flavius, ye idjits," shouted Muzzlemast, getting the red dragon's name right for the first time.

When the Skylanders turned they saw that Flavius was now glowing with a fiery red light from within, and suddenly flames erupted from his whole body, encasing him and giving him a burning aura. The as soon as it had started, the light from the strange stone vanished and the stone became white once more, but Flavius still burned with his own light for a few seconds longer.

"I understand now, I _am_ important," said Flavius, with a bold new tone in his voice, "I am Flavius; reincarnation of the Ancient being of Fire!" as he said the last part, the red Dragon launched a _huge _pillar of white flame into the sky.

"See," said Muzzlemast, re-wrapping the strange sphere "I told ye lubbers I would help."

"What is that thing?" shouted Eruptor, quite excitedly, "and how can I get one!"

"Ye'd have ter take this 'un from me," explained Muzzlemast, "it's the only Elemental Orb of Realization and Empowerment there is."

"The what now?" asked Gill Grunt obviously confused.

"The Elemental Orb of Realization and Empowerment," restated Muzzlemast, "or E.-O.R.E. for short; it essentially jump sterts the powers of an Elemental Descendant and lets 'em know they have sayd powers. It, uh, sorta came wit' the G.E.P.S."

"I'm starting to think it's just better not to ask with this guy," commented Slam Bam taking a nervous step away from the pirate.

"I got that impression when I first saw him," called an elderly but gently voice from behind. And with no further ado the king of Dragon's Peak walked forward, accompanied by two large Water Dragons.

"King Ramses!" exclaimed Flavius with a hasty bow, "how long have you been watching?"

"Long enough to know that you must go with the Skylanders, Sir Flavius," stated the regal Dragon

"But, I am sworn to help protect you and…" Flavius began.

"It is okay, ever since Vathek was frozen we have gained many," explained Ramses, "I'm sure we can do without you for a while."

"If that is what you wish, my King." Obeyed Flavius, "well guys, looks like I'm coming with you!" he turned to the Skylanders as he said the last part.

"Alright then," Spyro said, slightly exasperated, "Muzzlemast! Who's next on the list?"

"A Mabu by the name of Quuuuiiiiglyyyyy." The Sea Dog answered saying the name very slowly to make sure he got it right.

"Well then, it looks like we'll be going to Cyclone-Shatter Village," put in Warnado, very excited (The Royal Village of Mabu had changed its name after a terrible tornado had ripped it apart a few months ago, when the Skylanders had just returned from Earth. Warnado was excited to go there because to this day, strong, but not dangerous, winds swirled in the sky around the village.)

"Wait, did you say Quigley?" asked Flavius suddenly, "I don't see the point in leaving, he should be arriving in a few minutes."

"Wait, what now?" Spyro sputtered out, "what do you mean; Quigley will be arriving in a few minutes?"

"Quigley's parents are the king and queen of the Mabu, making him the Mabu prince," explained Ramses, "every year or so the leaders of all the species of Skylands come her to meet and discuss the matters in their domains. This year's meeting is in a few minutes."

"Are we talking about the same Quigley?" questioned Flynn, suddenly appearing from bellow decks, "because the one we mean is a young Mabu with a propeller hat that stowed away on my balloon after we saved Cyclone-Shatter Village and was kind of a huge fan the Skylanders but not of me for some reason."

"That," answered Ramses, "is indeed the same Quigley we mean."

"Huh, well what do you know," Flynn muttered, "I transported royalty and didn't even know it. Well, accidental awesomeness boom; BOOM!"

"Well then," said Spyro, a bit put off after… that, "do you think it'll be okay if Quigley comes with us?"

"Of course, I mean do disrespect to the fellow but he's not exactly needed at the meeting," Ramses said with a note of humor, "really if not if he can, but if he _will_ go with you Skylanders."

"That's not even a question you should need to ask!" exclaimed an excited voice from the direction of the throne room.

"Hey, Quig," Spyro commented to the young (apparently) prince, "what's up?"

"Oh, not much" commented Quigley, "until now, my parents already said it was okay to go with you guys!"

"That's great Quig," said Spyro chuckling a bit at the Mabu's enthusiasm, "well I guess that's it for here then. Muzzlemast, what's the next stop?"

"The Dirt Sea's neks on the list, Spyro!" answered Muzzlemast enthusiastically.

"Then that's where we're going." Nodded Spyro, "Full steam ahead!"

"No ken do I'm afraid," Muzzlemast stated sheepishly, "The Turbo boosters take a lot of energy, the whole ship needs to recharge before we can go anywhere."

"Well that's fine," interjected Spyro, "just as long as we leave before nightfall… if we are allowed to stay that is" he added, more to Ramses.

"Of course," responded the king kindly, "the Skylanders and their friends are always welcome at Dragon's Peak!"

And so the Skylanders and co. settled down for what they thought would be a few hours' worth of rest. They thought wrong.


	19. Chapter 19: Randomized Kaos

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 19: Randomized Kaos

Kaos finally had what he had always wanted; the Core of Light was gone, he had dominion over the base of the Skylanders, and the Skylanders themselves off on some madcap adventure that only relatively affected him if they succeeded… and he hated it.

He didn't know why, but he simply could not stand Dark Void. It wasn't because Dark Void was a power-hog, (in fact, Dark Void had summoned up a mid-sized house near the Core and let Kaos and Glumshanks live in the restored Blackthorn Palace) or that he was rude to Kaos in way (the rudest thing he did was ask Glumshanks to make him a cup of black coffee, and, though Shadow Spyro was rude, he usually kept quite), Kaos just felt that he was being used somehow.

And then there was the fact that Dark Void had made Glumshanks join the Skylanders. BLEGH! Glumshanks' evilness was questionable as it was, but after _that_ happened, it almost seemed like he was rooting for the Skylanders while simultaneously rooting for Kaos as well. That didn't work well for Glumshanks' morale or sanity, and Kaos, despite how he treated the troll butler, cared for him. Even if only slightly.

But what really put Kaos over the edge happened just over a day after the Core of Darkness had been created…

Kaos had been Portal Scrying, (a special ability that allowed Portal Master to use their portals to see events from the past, views present, were good at it, a glimpse of the future, Kaos was not very good at it but could still see things happening in the present) and do you know what he saw while Portal Scrying? The Skylanders with not one, not two, but THREE of the elemental Descendants on the gigantic boat they were travelling in. Normally this would not have bothered Kaos, but Dark Void only had TWO of the Elemental Ultimates, and, at that moment, as if to remind him of this, the Leviathan set off its whale-like call from the isle's lake and the Molten One (who had joined the ranks of Darkness less than 12 hours ago and resembled a large Snake made of lava) responded with its own call, which sounded like hissing steam, from the isle's volcano. Quite the dilemma for Kaos, who had been guaranteed rule of Skylands if Dark Void's plan succeeded, which would only happen if he acquired all the Elemental Ultimates _before_ the Skylanders acquired all of the Elemental Descendants, which was _clearly_ not currently happening.

He was about to go tell Dark Void, but then he had a better idea. Kaos would cause trouble for the Skylanders himself! The only question was...how? So he decided to see if there was anything at Dragon's that could help him cause a little mischeif. Then he saw it. The statue tht was once Vathek, evil undead brother of King Ramses the dragon.

Kaos had to awaken Vathek. Now, most people assumed Kaos had very few powers as a portal master, all of which were very weak, but, in truth, Kaos was very powerful. He had the ability to minipulate reality... to an extent. And through this power, he sent out a beam of energy through his portal and at the statue that was Vathek, a beam that would awaken the undead wyvern.

"There, that should cause some mayhem," Kaos muttered to himself, "and i didnt even need Dark Void or his dragon. Those fools know nothing of my powers and that's how i plan to keep it" and with that, the little tyrant flopped into his throne and took out a 'video game' he had gotten from earth by shrinking it down while he was there. It had two screens and one of them could be interacted with via touch, it used these features fairly creativly and he found it quite fun but he couldnt remember the name of the thing. Either way, his favorite game was something about two plumber brothers who got trapped inside some monster (who was apparently the villian of the apparent series) and allowed the player to control the beast. Kaos really enjoyed playing as the monster.

Meanwhile, back at Dragon's Peak...

The Skylanders and co. had just settled down for a short sleep while the Water Element's engines recharged, when suddenly there was a flash of oddly colored light erupted from the Throne Room followed by a cruel, hissing laugh.

"Skylanders, King Ramses!" called, Flavius who had decided not to sleep, "Vathek's been awakend!"

"What!" Ramses exclaimed snapping awake at the word Vathek, "but, how?"

"That, foolishhhhhh brothhhher," called Vathek's hissing voice as he emerged from the shadows, "issss sssomething that even I am not sssssure offf, but no that it hassss hapened, i will dessstroy you and the Sssssskylandersssssss!

"Uh, I hate to be that guy," interjected one of the water dragon gaurds, "but my shift is over."

"indeed it is ffffool," snarled Vathek as he launched two speres of dark energy from his mouth at the gaurd and his partner.

"Magic Skylanders, bring down Vathek!" called Spyro at the top of his lungs. He called the magic Skylanders in specific because Vathek was of the Undead Element, and Undead was weak to Magic.

"No need Spyro," Flavius stated stepping between the Water Element (and with it the Skylanders and Ramses) and the Undead Wyvern "_I'll_ take care of Vathek!"  


"I'd like to sssse you try, you moronic sssssmokeblower!" was Vathek's response.

"Oh, I can do more than blow smoke." countered Flavius with a wicked grin.

And with that, Flavius launched a single ball of flame so hot and dense, it was as is he had condensed the hottest of suns and launched it at the wicked dragon. Vathek was knocked back into the throne room.

"Me thinks I could be havin' a tid o' fun with this!" exclaimed Muzzlemast, leaping onto a loose riging rope and swinging into the Throne Room behind Vathek.

"Interesssssting new trick, but it issss no match for my power!" said the Wyvern, rising back to his feet.

"Shut up and shove off, ye double legged kur!" Muzzlemast yelled from behind the wicked dragon. And, as he said it, a huge geyser of water erupted from beneath the beast, launched him into the air, and, as soon as he fell back into the bubling water, froze solid.

"That oughta hold 'im for a smidgeon," smiled Muzzlemast, rather pleased with himself, "but i suggest that ye get back to yer throne an' freeze 'im for good, Ye Highness."

"Indeed," answered Ramses, sitting upon the Dragon's Throne and transforming Vathek to stone, "thank you for your help mister...?"

"Muzzlemast" responded the pirate whose name it was.

"Interseting..." answered Ramses, "that name should prove useful for you, and any who you call your friends."

"An' Whoi's that?" questioned the Sea-Dog.

"You shall see, Muzzlemast, you shall see." was the king's only response, "as it is now, i beleive your ship's engines are fully recharged and you may now make your way to the Dirt Sea."

"Organic ruler of the area known as Dragon's Peak known as King Ramses is correct;" put in Drobot, who had been below decks maintaining the ship's engines as the recharged, "the power source of the aquatic/areonamic transportation device know as the Water Element is at full power and capable of traveling to the geospatial location known as the Dirt Sea by use of the hyper-propulsion devices designized as Meta-Arkeyan Magi-Tech Turbo Boasters." Nobody understood what this meant.

"The boaster-things are ready to make the ship go really fast." translated Trigger Happy.

"Alright, then." Spyro said, "it was nice staying with you, King Ramses. We'll find out what happened with Vathek, and, uh sorry about those guards."

"I'm sure you will. And as for the gaurds, well those two were lazy bums anyway." Ramses chuckled.

"We heard that!" one of the water dragons from a nearby island they had had the luck of landing on as it revolved around the main Skyland of Dragon's Peak.

"It's still true!" called back Ramses, "but now then, as for you Skylanders, take this." as he said this he held out a mid-sized Drak-pack (kind of like a backpack, but made for dragons; with a space for the wings and an extra set of straps for the hind legs to go through in his claw. "The contents of this bag should come in handy on your journey, but only reach into it in emergencies."

"Thank you, your Higness." nodded Spyro as he took the bag, "We will heed your warning and be sure to keep it safe." After he said this, he had Hugo help him get the pack on.

"Alright, ye ladies and gents," called Muzzlemast from the ship's wheel, "Get ready to see the Dirt Sea, he, word play." And with no further ado, he punched in the quordinates and flipped the switch for the Turbo Boasters and the ship sped off at unimaginable speed.

"Good luck, Skylanders. Though, i pray you will not need it." Ramses said quietly when they left.

"Can we get rescued now?" called one of the water dragons from below.

"Fine." Sighed Ramses.

Meenwhile, back at Blackthorn...

Kaos had literaly felt his counter-spell being broken and had rushed to his portal just in time to see the Skylanders leave Dragon's Peak in their large boat.

"Curses," muttered the tyrant under his breath, "perhaps I should have told Dark Void about this prediciment, I could have used those dark powers of his... That gives me an idea. MWA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!"

All this and all the events prior to it were watched by a being of unimaginable evil lurking in the shadows. The creature made no soid, for it could not create sounds. But still it watched, and it listened. And all that it saw, and all that it heard, it would later reveal to its master. But for now, it continued to watch, ever silent...

* * *

So, yeah how did you guys like the new chapter? But wait, you ask, who is the dark being, what is in the bag, and what was Kaos's wicked idea? Well, I'll tell you... In the upcoming chapters. Ha,ha, ha! But for now, I'm holding auditions for my new sencour bleeper and someone to ocupy Xirc when I cant handle him at the moment.

**Bring on the new friends!**

indeed, Xirc. Anyway, first up For bleeper... no one

**What, why?**

guess everyone heard they'd be working with Xirc and that there was currently no one to stop him from, well, being Xirc.

**What is that supposed to mean.**

That you, my friend, are both annoying and terrifying.

**Yeah, well. Wait, annoying! Hey!**

anyway, for the Xircupier as I'll call them first up is...Pop Fizz?

'yes indeed, that's me! And I wanna be the 'Xircupier'!

you just want to read my backstory for you dont you?

'regretably, yes. I'll just leave now' *gets up and stsrts walking away*

the door's the other way.

'it was worth a shot.' *actually leaves*

Alright, next up is...Muzzlemast! So, Muzzlemast, what makes you think you'll be a good Xircupier?

'Ahm funny, a tid off, and i gots a sheep catapult.'

**FLYING SHEEP=FUN**

...your hired, Muzzlemast.

'Thank ye, mizzer Belak'

Your first job, fire a sheep out into the middle of the chocolat ocean!

'Eye, eye, sir!' *launches sheep through the Omni-Gate

**SHEEP! ***lunges after the fuzzy creature and into the choclate ocean*

well, that worked

Belak out


	20. Chapter 20: Holes

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 20: Holes

Our hereos arrived at the Dirt Sea before Flynn could finish saying 'awesome!' and just as quickly, the Skylanders unboared out onto the filthy desert.

"Alright, we're here." Spyro said, as soon as his feet touched soil, "now where do we go?"

"Sorry, Spyro, but G.E.P.S. Just says this Quaker fella is a Dirt Shark what lives in the Dirt Sea." Answered Muzzlemast, abit ashamed.

"What a second, hold everything, and stop right there!" suddenly exclaimed Terrafin, "I got a cousin named Quaker who lives out here!"

"Well, that certanly is conveinient, but" put in Hugo, "even though it probably is the same person, that doesnt really help us find him."

"Oh, yes it does," grinned Terrafin, who then let out a pircing sound that sounded high and yet low pitched at same time, and was a little like metal scraping stone.

The second he ceased making the noise, a few Dirt Sharks popped out of the ground a few feet away.

"Who dares sound the call of the Deepdigger clan!" called the large-ish Dirt Shark in the lead,who sortof looked like Terrafin, in a kindof Brooklyn accent, "wait...Terrafin, is that you?!"

"In the flesh, Stonewall" answered Terrafin.

"Good to see you, little brother," said Stonewall, walking over to Terrafin and giving him a nugie.

"Hey, watch it,Stonie, you're dealing with a Skylander now!" smilled Terrafin as he broke out of his brother's hold.

"No, way!" gaped Stonwall, "I never thought you'd actually get in!"

"If I may intterupt," put in Cali, "Terrafin is one of our most valuable hereos, his ability to burrow underground and his amazing fighting skills make him a force to be reckoned with!"

"Huh, guess I shoulda beleived you when you said you'd become a Skylander," nodded Stonewall, "Hey, did you ever get those five dollars from Kaos?"

"Now, not yet," responded Terrafin, "but you can be dirt sure I will." (dollar does not mean the same thing in Skylands as on Earth, you see, whereas the Earth dollar is the smallest (useful)unit of currency, the smallest unit of currnecy in Skylands is gold coins, though they are valued at the same worth as the Earth dollar. A dollar in Skylands is a unit of currency that is the equivelant of 100,000 gold coins, meaning that Kaos owed Terrafin the equivalent of 500,000 Earth dollars; a debt that was one of the things that drove Terrafin to become a Skylander.)

"Anyway, Stonewall, we need your help," Spyro put in, "we need you to take us to your cousin Quaker."

"Normally, we'd do anything for the Skylanders, espiecially if one of them was family," answered Stonewall, "but arent going to take you down into the Bedrock Tunnels."

"You mean that ancient network of caves waaaaaay below the surface?" questioned Terrafin, "Why would Quaker be down there?"

"You remember those old ruins they found down there right?" answered Stonewall, "Well Quacker said something in the ruins was 'calling to him' and went down there to find it. We havent seen him since."

"You mean he's..." Flynn began, not wanting to finish.

"No, what are you, stupid?!" yelled Stonewall, to which all those present solomely nodded, "He's still alive, he jut hasnt come back up! He sends a letter up every now and then though. He's got this wierd little thing as a pet, kinda looks like a tiny golem or something, and he sends it up to us with a letter strapped to its back."

"So, why won't you take take us to him?" asked Spyro, "it doens't seem like ther's anything bad don there."

"That, is where you would be wrong, Skylander," put in one of the other Dirt Sharks present, "when he went down there he said he had to watch out for 'the thing that made the tunnels. And ever since he went down we've been hearing strange noises from the tunnels."

"Query: is it possible that the sounds reffered to as strange and eminating from the geospatial location known as the Bedrock Tunnells is merely the organic unit known Quaker preforming the activity known as mining?" questioned Drobot

"No." Stonewall aswered simply, "This sound is a sort of high-pitch whine, combined with the sound of rock being crushed, all overlaid on a deep, beastial roaring. It's like there's some creature doing...who knows what down there."

"It doesn't matter, we need to find Quaker in order to save all of Skylands!" exclaimed Spyro.

"Well, i guess we can bring you down to the entrance toBedrock Tunnels," answered Stonewall, surprised at Spyro's statement, "but that's as far as we go."

"That's fine, bro." confirmed Terrafin, "if you take us to the half-way point we'll go the rest of the way oursevles."

"Would it be of the standard known as okay if this unti were to make what is called a suggestion?" questioned Drobot, "this unit would suggest that a number of the Skylanders remain here with the vessile known as the Water Element, including this unit as I have created a device that may be capable of assiting any units travelin. To the geospatial location known as the Bedrock Tunnels."

"What's this invention, Dro?" asked Spyro.

"This unit, with assistance from some units from each of the other respective elements, has created an emergency return system based on the vessile known as the Water Element. If each organic unit traveling to the geospatial location known as the Bedrock Tunnels would wear one of these objects known as pendants then, in the case of what is called an emergency, this unit will be able to return the unit wearing the pendant to the area known as the engine room on the vessile known as the Water Element. That way, any severly injured units will be able return to safety, if needed. Also, the pendants allow cominication with units that are beond hearing distance of the unit acitvating this feature."

"What?" aksed well, everyone.

"Drobot has made a way for wayward soldiers to instantly return to the ship in case of emergency and will also allow for long-ranged comunications.." Elaborated General Robot, "however, for it to work all soldiers must wear these special pendants!"

As he said this, Drobot passed out strange pendants, each with the same, circular shape. Everyone of the pendants was ingraved with the symbols for the eight elements, each in their respective color.

"These'll come in handy alright," admored Spyro, as his pendant was placed around his neck, "and you're right about protecting the Water Element, Muzzlemast, since it's your ship, you stay here with the Motley Hereos and Quigley..."

He was interrupted by the young prince whining, "Ahhhhh, but I wanna come!"

"Too dangerous." responded Spyro quickley, "anyway, Flavius, you might be too big for the Tunnels, you stay here too. Drobot, since you're the only one who knows how to work the return system,you need to stay here and in case we need to be brought back, you should probably teach some of the others how to operate it as well. As for everyone else, It would be better to bring everyone, but I think this job requires as few Skylanders as possible, the Commanders, Terrafin, and Drill Sergeant will be the only Skylanders coming on this mission. Everyone else stay back and protect the Water Element incase of danger. Are we clear on your assimgments?"

A nearly unanimous 'yes Spyro' rang through the crowd, except from Flynn and Quigley who were snickering and high-fiving each other.

However, Spyro didnt notice this and turned towards Stonewall.

"Now then, would you mind taking us to the entrance of the Bedrock Tunnels, Stonewall?" The dragon said to the Dirt Shark

"I guess, if you must go down there we can help you get there." Stonewall answered, diving underground.

"Good. Skylanders, down that hoooooooooole" Spyro said as he suddenly began to fall down through the ground like some form of dirt slide, the other Skylanders who had assinged to this mission falling with him.

"That looks fun and terrifying at the same time," Flynn said, up on the surface, "you sure about this, little buddy?"

"Absolutely sure, mister Flynn," answered Quigley, "now let's go!" And with no further warning, the small mabu grabbed the larger's hand and lept down the newly created hole, with Flynn in tow.

Back with Spyro and co. the Skylanders had just skidded out of the hole.

"You know," complained Spyro, dusting himself off, "you could have just let us climb down."

"This way was faster," explained Stonewall, "you said it yourself: Skylands is in danger. We figured you wouldnt want to waste time."

"Well, I guess that's sensible." agreed Spyro, "but you could have at least warned us!"

"You're probably right, but it was funner this way." laughed Stonewall.

"So, big bro," interjected Terrafin, "where's the entrance to the Tunnels."

"Here," answered Stonewall, "This arch here is the entrance to the Bedrock Tunnels. And the way to Quaker."

Spyro nodded, "We'll go in, but it would be nice if you could wait for us here."

"We will, and if anything comes by we'll do whatever we can to slow it down." said Stonewall. At that exact moment, however, Flynn and Quigley reached the end of the slide and went flying into the Skylanders; knocking them all down into the Bedrock Tunnels.

"Huh," Stonewall gaped, then he yelled down the hole "Starting now!"

* * *

I was originally going to name this chapter 'Dig Deep' but I though the name 'Holes' was just kind of better. Anyway, what is the thing that dug the tunnels?

**No one cares.**

*ahem* Why did Flynn and Quigley follw Spyro and co. when they were told not to?

**NO ONE CARES!**

Muzzlemast!

'eye, eye, sir!' *launches a sheep through the Omni-Gate to a random location*

**SHEEP!**

let's hope he stays gone untill the end of the next chapter.

Belak Out


	21. Chapter 21: Deep

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 21: Deep

"FLYNN!" screamed Spyro after recovering from the fall, "why did you come down here, and why did you bring Quigley with you!?"

"Well, I thought you could use some of my awesomeness," answered Flyyn, getting back on his feet after landing on his head and being seemingly unafected, "and my little buddy here said he'd get me enough money for my own ship if I took him down with me, plus he's mabu royalty, and, as I am also a mabu, that means I have to do what he says."

"Since when do you care about ehtical code?" Camo questioned.

"Since, never," responded Flynn, not knowing what 'ehtical' meant, "BOOM!"

"Quigley, I can handle," Cynder mutter to Spyro, "but this moron is just too much."

Spyro chuckled silently at this, and then said to Flynn, "alright, since you're down here, you're actually gonna help us."

"Isn't my sheer awsomeness help enough?" asked Flynn.

"No." was Spyro's response, "You're going to help us dig."

"Oh, fine," answered Flynn and started digging at the ground with his bare-hands.

"Hey, uh Spyro," Terrafin quietly asked the purple dragon, "you know we don't actually have to dig at all right?"

"Yes," grined Spyro, "but Flynn doesn't. Anyway, we need to find Quaker, and we can't risk splitting up because there's too few of us so we should probably..."

Spyro was cut off by a bestial roaring, overlaid with a high-pitched whirring(much like that of a very large drill), and the sound of stone being crushed. The sound was moving towards them. All the Skylanders were suddenly silent, until, crashing through the wall, came a large, dirt brown, worm-like creature with about fifty rows of teeth: all revolving in the beast's mouth, much like a drill

"RUN!" Spyro yelled loudly.

Suddenly a small monkey-like golem fell down from the ceiling of the cave and waved to for the Skylanders to follow it.

"Everyone!" called Spyro to the panicking Skylanders and co., "follow me!"

And, as Spyro followed the golem, and the Skylanders followed Spyro the golem the little thing suddenly rolled into the right-side wall of the tunnel and disapeered into the it. Spyro, though quite doubtfull a none-Earth being would be able to go through solid rock, charged into the wall himself: finding that there was nothing there! He hoped the others were faithful enough to follow him into what he now found to be a large, circular, room with the fake wall on one side, a hallway leading somewhere on the other, and a door halfway across on the left side.

The room had a mosiac on the ceiling of the symbols for the eight elements encircling two cirlces of equal size, on pure white the other, pitch black. and in the center of the whole thing was the Yin-Yang; the universal symbol for balance. Spyro was busy admiring this as the others came in and began to gaze at it fixedly as well.

"It symbolizes the eleven Ancients," said a a hasty voice from the little door, the Skylanders turned and saw a, stone gray dirt shark whith glases who had the little monkey golem on his shoulder, "Balance, Light, Darkness, Magic, Tech, Undead, Life, Fire, Water, Air, and of course, Earth. You know there's a myth stating that they will reincarnate in another form. Facinating things, myths. No way to tell whether they're true or false, at least in Skylands anyway. Speaking of Skylands, are you the Skylanders? I've heard about you guys: cousin of mine wanted to join up with your team. Name was Terrafin. Come to think of it, that Dirt Shark with you guys kind of looks like him. It isn't, is it? Cause that would be awesome." At this point the monkey-golem face-palmed.

"Ummm..." Spyro was highly confused after hearing the babling of the obviously easily distracted Dirt Shark, "Are you Quaker?"

"Did I start rambling? Sorry, haven't had much conversation for a few years, plus I get off track easily," admitted the Dirt Shark, "I am indeed Quaker, and this little guy here is Simigneous. The big worm thing that you narowly avoided was the Burrower: it made those tunnels out there."

"Hey there, cousin, long time no see.!" Broke in Terrafin, seizing a lapse in the conversation to talk to his relative.

"Terrafin! it is you!" exclaimed the larger Dirt Shark, "I haven't seen you since you left!"

"Yeah, well we only came out here because we need..." he was cut off by Quaker.

"To open the Earth Chest right?" Quaker asked suddenly.

"Excuse me," Bash asked, "the what, now?"

"The Great Earth Chest, I found it down here in these ruins a few years back," elaborated the grey shark, "no one could open it, but whatever is insied was calling to me or something. So I figured I'd stay down here untill someone came who could open it."

"Actually no," answered Spyro calmly, "we came beacuse the world need you."

"That's impossible! I...I'm just the gaurdian of a box!" exclaimed Quaker, freaking out a bit "And even that's unoficail!"

Quaker began to hyperventilate a bit and, as the Skylanders began to get worried, Simigneous just calmly slapped the large Dirt Shark.

"Thanks, little buddy," sighed Quaker, "I needed that."

"Mister Quaker," suddenly piped up Quigley, "you know that myth you mentioned earlier? Well it's real, and we're both part of it. It's really cool!"

"What does this little Mabu mean by 'we're both part of the myth?'" puzzled Quaker, "I mean it's not like I'm the Earth ancient reincarnate. Is it? It is, isn't it. But that's impossible, I mean it's just a myth, a legend. Or is it? Even if it were true I don't see how I could possiblly be..." he was cut off when Simigneous slapped him again, "I needed that too." Quaker admitted.

"So...yeah, the legend of the ancients is true," said Spyro, not quite sure what to think, "and you are the Earth Descendant, Quigley here is the Air Descendant. I really wish we brought the E.O.R.E." he muttered the last part, rather quietly.

"Well that explains alot," nodded Quaker, "there was this engraving on the box that I translated to say something along the lines of 'Only the New Earth can open the me' The exact translation was in a lengthy, rhyming verse, but you get the idea."

"I guess that means you can open the, cuz," said Terrafin, "haven't you tried to?"

"Well, I kind of saw the stronger Dirt Sharks fail," explained Quaker, "and thought that I didn't have a chance of opening the thing, but It's right at the end of this halway here."

"Well, good," suddenly put in Bash, "you can open it proving you to be the Earth Descendant, then we use the fast return system and everything's honkey dorey."

"This is so excitng," said Quaker, begining to lead them down the hall, "but, then again, what if you guys are wrong and I'm NOT the Earth Descendant, or whatever it is? That would be seriously diapointing and..." Simigneous once again slapped him.

"Does that happen a lot?" asked Spyro, a bit worried, "The bit where you freak out and the monkey slaps you."

"I wish I could honestly answer that question with 'no'," responded Quaker, "but, regretably, I cannot."

"Okay then," said Spyro, abit put off by th od Dirt Shark, "that could take some getting used to." He whispered the last part to Gill Grunt.

"Stop and be silent!" Quaker hissed suddenly, the others halting and quieting at his word. At that exact instance, the sound of the Burrower digging passed by, not far over head. This happened once more as they traveled down the hallway, though it was clearly only about a hundred feet long (coincidentally: that is also the length of the Burrower.) After the second occurence of this, Quaker stated that it was 'rather inordinary' that the Burrower had done this, but he shrugged and kept walking.

"The Burrower has no eyes, but is extremely senitive to sound and vibrations" he explained, after the creature had passed the second time, "that's probably how it found you earlier. Haven't you guys ever heard the saying: 'quite when you enter, anything could be inside'?"

"No, not really." answered Spyro, confusedly.

"Huh, guess that never caught on." chuckled Quaker. No one except Simigneous seemd to understand why this was funny.

"Alright, we're here," nodded Quaker, stepping into a diamond shaped room with slightly more space than was need to take the group. In the middle of the room was a pillar of earth, bedecked with all kinds of presious minerals in all geolocigal shapes, from spheres of bronze to cubes of platium to diamonds to a few small flecks of a srtange glowing mineral none of them had ever seen before. And atop the pedistal sat the Earth Chest...a simple stone lock-box, though clearly magic, it wasn't much to look at. Aside from the magic that kept it closed, it didn't even have an actuall lock.

"Alright then chest," Quaker grinned, "let's see what tresaure you hold." And with that he opened the chest to find metallic gloves, boots and chestplate,seemingly custom made for the Dirt Shark.

"No way, is that what I think it is?" gaped Bash at the aromour, tapping it with his claw, "it is! That whole thing's made of Sky-Iron! Stuffs practically indestructable!"

"And it fits perfectly," agreed Quaker after he got it on, "this is pretty amazing, I feel like I could..." he was cut off before he could begin rambling by a loud, echoeing laugh coming from the tunnels ocumpanied by a rumbling as if someon was trying to bring down the tunnels with TNT.

"Dark Void must be trying to stop us!" Sunburn exclaimed.

"That moron," stated Trigger Happy, "he'll get run down by the Burrower!"

"Yeah, the guy has no idead there's a crazy powerful...elemental beast...moving towards him...right now..." said Spyro his eyes getting wider as he got closer to the conclusion, "the Burrower is the Earth Ultimate! We've gotta stop Dark Void before he corrupts it!"

Everyone present rushed out through the fake door to see Dark Void and Shadow Spyro standing in the tunnel where they had been earlier. With the Burrower a few yards behind And closing

"**Ah, Skylanders,**" crooned Dark Void, turning towards them, "**you're just in time to meet some of our new friends! Oh, Revolvom!**" And when he called, a corruptedliving cyclone, not entirely dissimilar from a large version of a Windbag Djinn, suddely ripped into the tunnel and began moving towards the Skylanders. Then Dark Void turned back away and placed his hand on the now present Burrower.

"Hey, Spyro, remember that bag Ramses gave you," muttered Lightning Rod, "well I beleive this qualifies as an emergency!

"Got it," Spyro said as he reached into the bag, hoping to pull out some form of weapon. Instead, what he got was a stange sphere engraved with the words 'throw me'.

"Worth a shot," Spyro mumbled, chucking the ball. As soon as the sphere hit a solid object, in this case the cave floor, there was a great flash of light and the sphere began to release mist like a smoke machine, but in such large quatities that even the living cyclone could not suck it up, and started flashing off laser lights like one of those disco color lights Spyro had seen at a party once, and, most off putting of all, started blaring the Crazy Frog version of the song Axle F. (No one knew how it came to be that Earth music always came to be known well in Slylands, but, for some reason, within a week of a song becoming known on Earth, it would be known in Skylands.) Within seconds the space between the villians and the heroes filled with fog, lights, and the musical bablings of an insane amphibian.

"Distraction bomb, handy." noted Spyro, "Quaker, take these pendants: wear one yourself and put the other on Simigneous, we're getting out of here!" the purple dragon turned to the Earth Descendant as he said this. Then he used his pnedant to call up Drobot.

"Dro, take us home." was Spyro's fast response.

"On it." Came Drobot's voice through the pendant. And suddenly the Skylanders, Flynn, Quigley, Quaker, and Simigneous were in the engine room of the Water Elment. While the group was in the Bedrock Tunnels, Drobot had figured out how to set it up so that the M.M. Turbo Boosters neede drastically less time to recharge.

And so they took off leaving a confused Dark Void screaming deep under ground, "**Curse you Skylanders and your vile party ball of annoying music!**"

* * *

Well, that was fun to write. I really enjoyed talking the bit where Quaker talked about how often he got slapped by his monkey golem.

**Monkeys that slap people are epic.**

indeed, in other news: I have fired my Xircupier, Muzzlemast because he kept stealing things from me. But I kept the sheep catapult, and I taught Xirc about TV. He really likes that Japanese game show on Disney XD called Japanizi or something. I think it's stupid and racist.

**since when have i cared about stuff being quality?**

Point taken

Belak Out


	22. Chapter 22: Oil and Blood

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 22: Oil and Blood

"Where are we headed, anyway?" Spyro asked Muzzlemast, while the ship floated slowly for a while (they had turned off the boosters when they got within a certain distance of their next destination, just in case.)

"The place is called Cog-Shift Scrap Yard," responded Muzzlemast.

"D-did you say Cog-Shift?" stammered Drobot, breaking from his usual techno-talk, his voice synthisizer even shut off for a second, "Cog-Shift Scrap Yard?"

"Uh, eye." answered Muzzlemast, confused, "Why, somthin' bad about tha place?"

"It's just...nothing," Drobot managed, then, recovering himself, "this unit would merely wish to remain on the vessel know as the Water Element, in order to operate the emergency return device recently titled as the Come-Backer."

"It's okay, Drobot," consoled Hugo to the dragon, "remeber: you taught me how to work the Come-Backer remember? Besides, I've heard of this place; it's an Arkeyan junkyard. When are you going to get the chance to pick through one of those again? And I thought you'd like to be among the first to meet the Tech Descendant."

"But...afirmative this unit will acompany the organic any units wishing to partake in the expidition to explore the geospatial location known as Cog-Shift Scrap Yard in search of the being known as the Tech Descendant." Drobot answered, then he turned off his synthesizer for a second and mumbled quietly, "though it may cost us all our lives."

...

Recording all of this was a small mechanical bird pirtched in the crow's nest and, as it watched, it zoomed in on one of the Skylanders. Suddenly a gear clicked in its head as a program initiative activated and the ornothopter flew as fast as it could back to its creator. When it arrived, an autimated voice rang out from its speaker, calling to the being whose 'lair' the bird was now at. The voice said, "Master, protocal Delta-0937 has engaged: the dragon approaches..."

"We're pretty close to the Dragon Realms..." Spyro stated from the prow of the ship as they approached the isle, Drobot oddly tense at his side.

"Indeed, a portion the geospatial location know as Cog-Shift Scrap Yard lies on the other side of the border between the region known as Skylands and the region known as the Dragon Realms. Infact one would not have to travel more than two point three nine five zero one distance units known as miles untill reaching a major land mass." responded Drobot, still staring at the Skyland in front of them.

"How do you know that?" questioned Spyro.

"This unit was once a citizen of the geospatial region known as the Dragon Realms and...passed by this specific Skyland." answered Drobot, "This unit would wish to cease conversation about my past in favor of ensuring that all of the mechanical functions in this unit's arsenal are at full operating capacity." And with that Drobot stalked off to do a systems check.

"What's his problem," Cynder asked Spyro as she walked up to where the purple dragon was seated.

"No, idea," answered Spyro, "he's been like this ever since he found out we were going to this place."

"Maybe he heard something bad about this place, or had a bad experience here before...you know." Cynder was reffering to the event which caused Drobot to wear his mechanical suit at all times. No one knew whether this event had caused him to build his suit or if he already had it: he never liked to say much about aside from the words 'an accident caused this unit to need to require my mechanical parts at all times. That is all any other units require to be told.'

"Maybe he did," responded Spyro, "but he won't tell anyone about it either way."

And so in this mood the Water Element docked in a bay on Cog-Shift Scrap Yard.

"All right," called Spyro, before unboarding, "I want the Commanders, Drobot, Quaker, and ,I geuss, Simigneous with me. The rest of you, FLYNN AND QUIGLEY ESPESCIALLY, are to STAY HERE! Am I clear?" then Spyro walked up to Flynn and Quigley, "or do I have to bring the hurt on anyone?" At this Flynn stode at atention and saluted, with Quigley doing his best to mimic these movements.

'Spyro, sir, yes, sir, Spyro, sir," said Flynn adter soluting, "I really don't want another encounter with that Dark Void guy, though the party ball thing was cool."

"Good, I'll hold you to that," said Spyro up in Flynn's face, "and if you should follow us, or allow Quigley to do so, welll..." Spyro's scales turned navy blue and his horns flashed silver, but only for a split second, "Understand?"

"Uh-huh." Flynn nodded vigourusly.

"I thought you had D.S. under controll?" asked Cynder as they walked away.

"I do, I just felt that showing him off would get my message across to that idiot." Spyro answered, smiling. (D.S. is short for Dark Spyro, a form Spyro used to take on when exposed the vile Darkness. (It varies from the evil Shadow Spyro as Dark Spyro is navy blue with silver horns and claws, whereas Shadow Spyro was pitch-black except for his pure deep red eyes.) D.S. was originally evil, but Spyro, after becomming a Skylander, gained control over his Dark variant, though he was still a bit more rutheless in that form)

"Probably one of the few things that would get something through that fat head of his," put in Sunburn, "I'm surprised he could fit in those tunnels back at the Dirt Sea."

The entirety of the group bust out laughing. All, that is, except for Drobot, who was standing stiff as a post scanning the area.

Suddenly, the sound of large speakers turning on rang out around the group, stopping their laughter.

"Attention, trespassers!" a deep, booming voice echoed over the speakers, "among you is a being that I want to deal with in person. Leave him and return to your ship and you will not be harmed!"

"What?" asked Spyro, confusedly, "we don't know who you are or what you want, but we do know that, whatever it is we won't let you you have it."

"Have it your way." the voice boomed. And as it said this, an Arkeyan Conquertron and an Arkeyan War-Machine rose up on either side of the group.

"Well, looks like this is it," said Spyro, facing the Conquertron, "it's been a great pleasure knowing you all. This close to the Dragon Realms, the already slim chance that we would simply become Undead is even more decreased."

"I guess now we'll know what happens to an Undead being when it dies." muttered Cynder.

"I really don't want to die," started Quaker, "there's so much I haven't done, heck I haven't even discovered what my powers do yet and..." He was slapped by Simigneous for what they thought would be the last time.

Suddenly, Drobot stepped forward and spoke to, seemingly to the whole junkyard at one time, once again breaking from his programming code talk, but kicking his voice synthesizer into over-drive.

"Tweak! Stop this!" the cyborg dragon called out, "These are Skylanders! They've nothing to do with this! Your quarell is with me!"

"Quarell?" questioned the voice, "Oh, no. You mean you thought I was mad at you?!"

"You aren't?" Drobot puzzled back.

"Of course not! Well, maybe at one point. But not now." Suddenly there was a loud 'BANG' and the Conquertron's head started smoking as it knelt back down down to its original position.

"Ah, come on!" complained the voice, "that's the third time this week! Hold on a sec, be right there."

Then the speakers shut off and a hover-board could be seen moving towards the Skylanders, occumpanied by what looked like two Arkeyan Jouster with wrenches intead of javelins. When the hover-board got close to the Skylanders, the being riding the hover-board (he had a full body tech suit on (not at allunlike a humanoid version Drobot's) that obsquered his features) made a gesture and the two robots rushed off in the direction of the broken Conquertron. Then, with an almostamazing flip (he stuck the landing but fell over onto his rear when trying to catch his board) the rider dismounted and faced the Skylanders.

"Who are you?" asked Gill Grunt.

"I," responed this being, pushing a button on the suit: causing it to retract into a sort of back pack, "am Timothy William Einstein Augustus Kingsley, but my freinds call me 'Tweak'." Now that the suit had fully contracted, the Skylanders could see that 'Tweak' was a Feline Mabu, the same sub-species as Flynn and Cali. Tweak looked to be about 21, he was tall, skinny, and wore a dirty labcoat over jeans and a T-shirt. He had a slight twitch in his left eye, had a pair a of dark blue goggles on his foerehead, and his large-bat like ears were seemingly slicked straight back to give his head sort of a stream lined look.

"Welcom to Cog-Shift Scrap Yard!" Tweak exclaimed, throwing his arms out wide, "and, in the case of some of you, welcome back." He nodded towards Drobot as he said the last part. Drobot just stood there with his head at a slight angle, clearly trying to compute the situation.

"So, you know Drobot?" Spyro had to ask.

"Indeed, the story's kind of long, but it's worth telling," answered Tweak, "okay, here we go. I found this place years ago, imagine my excitement: an actuall Arkeyan Junkyard! They're all but nonexistent. Plus, it was on the border to the Dragon Realms, and I'd always wanted to study Dragons. Anyway, so I built things and fixed things and, more or less, made myself at home. Then one day, when I was working on that Conquertron hunk of junk, I heard noises coming from above. I look up and I see this big, evil looking dragon, wearing like aromur or something,having it out with this other green dragon, who was trying to protect this female and a child riding on the female's back.: a family was being attacked and the father was protecting his wife and offspring. I caught a few bits of what they were saying; the evil guy said something like 'you fool, Ignum, you cannot escape me!' And the other guy said something along the lines of, 'Burn in Hell, Malefor! My family will never serve you!"

"Wait, Malefor?" interrupted Spyro, "The 'Dark Master?' The evil dragon I killed two years ago?"

"How the heck should I know?" answered Tweak, "I didn't live far enough into the Dragon Realms to know about current events! And besides, this was about 15 years ago, before you even hatched!" ( A little known fact about Feline Mabu, the age at a decelerated rate, for every ten years they live, they only age one year. No one knows why this is, pr why it doesn't happen to the other Mabu, however.) "Anyway, the bad guy apparently didn't like that answer, so he started launching volleys of dark energy or something at the family. The farher managed to deflect most of them but I knew he couldn't keep it up forever. So I start thinking that I gotta help these guys somehow, then it hits me, the Conquertron! So I get up in the cockpit and start the thing up, and then I start swingin' at this Malefor guy. Just as I start managing to chase him away, this other dragon comes up and attacks me from behind, total cheap shot, the Conquertron never worked right again. Then I call all the other robots that I'd fixed and these two realise that they can't win this fight. So, as like some sort of desperation move or something, the Malefor launches out this giant ball of, like, Dark Flame at the family. I can't do anything 'cause the Conquertron won't get get back up so I watch as the father blasts all of energy at the ball. But I could tell he can only weaken it a little, so he lets himself get hit by it takeing the brunt of its power. Thing oblivitated him. But after that it just exploded! Huge blast of flaming energy goes out in all directions, hitting the mother and child and blocking my view for a second. Next thing I see is the flaming body of the mother falling to an area a ways away. So I bust the the Conquertron's windsheild, jump on my hover-board, and start booking it over there by the time I got there, the mother had already crashlanded, making a small crater in the ground. She was still alove, but barely: ahe was fading fast. And I go up to her and ask 'if there's anything do, anyhting at all to help you, I'll do it." So, she moves he wing and reveals the little dragonlet, only about five years old, and she says 'take care of him, his name is Daedalus.' And I look her in the eyes and nod slowly and she says 'thank you' and that's the last she ever says."

"Woah," said Trigger Happy.

"Shut up, I'm not done!" Exlcaimed Tweak, verly quickly, "Anyway, I rose the little dragon with a bit of help from the machines and soon I found that, even when he was small he was a genius. Even by dragon standards. So, yeah I left him in the care of the Arkeyan robots when I went to go get food and stuff, they make surprisingly good babysitters. He was a fast leaner, even after just a few hours with the machines he picked up Arkeyan Program Code and started talking like that almost all the time. Little guy sounded like a robot, so I took to calling him Drobot. Get it? Anyway, he really was a genius beyond measure: he found and totaly fixed that War-Machine over there better than I had originally fixed the Conquertron! He built tons of amazing stuff, from a super powerful microwave to his own hover-board. But one day something happened. I had heard something had been going on in the Dragon Reamls with a purple dragon fighting the evil dude who I'd had it out with a while ago, so I went to go see if I could help. I took some of my best fighting machines with me and I wound fighting an army of evil gorilllas trying to envade Skylands. It took me a week or two to get back. And when I did the workshop was in ruins! I find this note on inside my fireproof lock box and it says, 'blood is thicker than water, but oil is thicker still. And that is way I cannot return.' And I have no idea what that means, but that was the last I hear from the little guy. I ask some of the robots that were still in one piece about where he went and they tell me that, 'the organic unit known as Daedalus, alias Drobot defended the location known as the workshop from the forces of the being Malefor. Unit Drobot was severly wounded and lost several organic body parts. All availible units imediately assited in the creation of inorganic replacement replacement parts, after which point unit Drobot followed the beings in an attempt to locate and defeat the evil being known as Malefor.' And I think, 'ah, crud; some of Malefor's army must of got by me and attacked Cog-Shift. Drobot must have fought them off and followed them into the Dragon Realms to try and kill Malefor. And then, a few years later, here he is: coming from the Skylands side of the island, and as a Skylander, no less! Those apes must have retreated the wrong way or something. Well, all's well that ends well."

"So, you raised Drobot. And then he fought an ape army, got badly injured, built a exoskeleton, and left?" summed up Spyro at the end.

"In simple terms, yes." responded Tweak.

"Perhaps this unit can assist all units in better understanding the events that occuerd during the time period the organic unit comonly referred to as 'Tweak' left for the geospatial region known as the Dragon Realms." put in Drobot, his synthesizer back on normal volume, "after cross-refferencing my own records with the account of the organic unit Tweak's events this unit has confirmed that the account I am about to relay originally occured aproximately nine point three eight five time units known as days before Tweak's rearival to the geospatial location known as Cog-Shift Scrap Yard..."

"Cut the tech-talk and tell the story, Drobot!" said Tweak, now using his hover-board as a small bench.

"Affirmative," answered Drobot, tuning down his synthesizer all the way, "anyway, about nine days before Tweak got back, a large amount of evil gorillas stormed the island, I was in the workshop at the time and I would not have known of this occurence, but a chompy rustbud I had reconstructed, enhanced, and reprogrammed myself, called the little guy 'Mecha Munch', came in through the ground and told me about a ship aproaching from the direction of the Dragon Realms. It wasn't Tweak's. So I called every single machine on the island and hopped on my hover-board, equiped with a magical gatling gun that never ran out of ammo, put on some armour Tweak had made for me out of the casing on am old Arkeyan tank, and we went to the beach. We we got there we were met with apes, whom my army of Arkeyan Robots easily would have over-powered, if it hadn't been for those Dragons. There was two of them, one of the Earth Element, the other, Undead." at the word Undead, Cynder cringed. "Don't worry, Cynder, the Undead one was male: it couldn't have been you. Anyway, the two of them tore through the weaker robots, and it was obvious that it wouldn't be much use if I just flat out attacked them, so I went to the War Machine. It was going well, I nearly crushed the two of them, but as you all know a War-Machime, unlike a Conquertron, does not have an encloused space for the controller. The Undead dragon got a lucky opening and ripped me out of War-Machine. When we got on the the ground he said to me 'You're the son of Ignus aren't you? Well this is what the soldiers of Malefor do to traitors!' Ans he proceeded to rip off my wings and deeply cut gouges across my entire body. I used to have five horns, with four near the back of my head and the one I still have. I also used to have my own teeth." , as he said this, he showed that the only teeth in his mouth were metal, "but I had one more trick up my sleeve. I whistled sharply with my last bits of consciousness and a mechanical creature I had created purely out of random leftover scrap, I called it Hodgpodge, rose up and wiped the flopr with those scum. Then I heard one of the robots say 'protocol Omega nine eight one codename: Emergency One-Up, activated. All units assist unit Drobot into the healing chamber.' And then everything went black. When I woke up, I was floating in some sort of liquid in a glass box. Mecha Munch was standing out side he told me, 'creator Deadalus, you have sustained serious injury. Your life force is being maintained by the substance in that tank, it is a synthetic replication of the substance commonly referred to as 'Health Slime.' (health slime is a raer substance, that can heal any wound,only found in Skylands) As long as you are with this subtsance, you will not age, or require to preform physical activities such as the respiration exercize known as breathing and the closing of organic optic sensors known as blinking and your injuroes will not become fatal. However, seeing as a form of dark magic was apparently used to enflict these injuries, if you exit the chamber containing the substance, you will die within one time period known as an hour.' And I looked at myself and I saw a horrible, bloody mess. So I thought. And I had an idea: I could build something that would not only keep me alive, but make be better. And so I insrtucted the many robots at my command to make my vision true. Within four days, it was finished. I donned this suit, which has a system to keep pumping the Health Slime through me to keep me alive. I also made myself new wings with hover ability and rocket boosters. I was born without breathe abilities and so decided create my own, or rather, blink abilities. I also had a special Arkeyan device that was made to eternally replenish what ever was put into it, in this case, my blade gears. When I put on the suit and left the tank, then I truly became Drobot. I asked some of the robots which way the two dragons went, they told me to go in the direction of Skylands. I left a note for Tweak, thinking he would hate me for stealing his tech. And for leaving. Then I went to Skylands, and the rest is history."

"I don't hate you, Deadalus," said Tweak, "if anything, I felt it was my fault. I kind of saw you as a brother."

"Funny, I saw you as that crazy uncle who love like a brother even though he makes no sense most of the time." Responded Drobot, laughing "But now, there is the slight matter of Skylands falling into Darkness. And we require your assistance." And, so Drobot explained about the Elemental Descendants, about Dark Void and Shadow Spyro, and told Tweak that he was the Tech Descendant.

"So, you're telling me that I'm the reincarnation of an ancient, God-like being, who was the greatest tech master of all time," Tweak asked at the end of the story, "and a baby dragon was _still _smarter than me?"

Everyone began laughing untill the sane mechanical bird from earlier came, perched on Tweak's shoulder, and said "Creator, another vessel known as a ship is approaching from the direction the geospatial region of Skylands. The vessel contains twp dark beings of unknown character and origin: one seemingly humanoid, the other dragonoid, also on the ship is the evil organic unit known as Kaos, the organic troll unit known as Glumshanks, and several other trolls that have been seemingly darkned and empowered."

"I'm guessing that's that Dark Void guy you told me about?" Tweak asked Spyro.

"No doubt," answered the purple dragon.

"Well then, lets give him something to use those trolls for," Tweak responded, than told the ornothopter, "inform all units to prepare to engage in battle aginst the organic units inhabiting that ship. Codename this protcol, Battle for Cog-Shift."

* * *

Phew! That was excrutiating, and simaltaneously fun, to write. Longest chapter yet!

**I fell asleep reading this.**

I don't blame you: I almost fell asleep WRITING IT. Anyway; I really wanted to make Drobot's story as a flash-back or something. I just couldn't figure out how to work it in. I also was having trouble deciding whether Drobot should have stole his tech, or if Tweak built it for him; so I chose both. And, yes,Technow, I did use ideas similar to yours from a Technical Tail, but, hey, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.

**And if you don't like it, get over it!**

What Xirc said.

Belak Out.


	23. Chapter 23: Battle for Cog-Shift

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 23: Battle for Cog-Shift

Tweak's many machines stood at the ready, with Tweak in front on his hover-board, his suit once again encasing his body. There was all range of robots, from the War Machine(the Conqeurtron had yet to be repaired), to Rip-Rotors, to a strange, almost boghog like creation who seemed to be entirely comprised of mismatched parts. Spyro guessed that was Hodgepodge.

"I've been running this through my head over and over again but something still doesn't add up," Tweak remarked suddenly, his vocal synthesizer making him sound sound like Darth Vader (Spyro knew who that was because Drobot had seen and recorded all the Star Wars movies when on Earth, and shown them upon returning to Skylands).

"What's that?" The purple dragon asked the inventor.

"You said Dark Void's plan would only work if he got all the Elemental Ultimates before you found all the Descendants, right?" The Mabu questioned.

"Yeah." answered Spyro.

"And that he was just one behind now that you had me on your side?"

"Yeah."

"And he's not as stupid as Kaos, right?"

"Oh, definately."

"Then it doesn't make sense that he would waste time coming here unless he could get one of the Elemental Ultimates here..." the Mabu inventor suddenly stopped, "Oh, fizbiscuit."

"What is it?" Spyro questioned.

"After Drobot left the island I found this HUGE robot," explained Tweak, "ten times times larger and better than anything the Arkeyans could ever make. There was an enscription on the inside of its head that said 'Maximus Omega Bot prototype unit 001, codename; Talosus. Manufactured by Tech.' I had always been confused about it, but now I think I know what it meant."

"You couldn't have mentioned this sooner?!" yelled Spyro at the Mabu.

"Didn't seem relevant at the time." Tweak shrugged, "but keeping Dark Void away from Talosus would probably be best. Maybe we could distacrt him with tea."

"I just have to ask," Spyro said, "are you always like this?"

"Laugh in the face of death and live no more," responded Tweak, "get death to laugh with you and live forever. That's a personal philosophy of mine."

"You'll have to tell me more about that later," said Spyro, "but, for now, let's get to that robot."

...

meanwhile, on the fast approaching ship, Glumshanks noticed a situation.

"Um, is it just me," the troll stamered, "or is there an army of robots waiting to fight us?"

"I doubt it, Glumshanks," responded Kaos, not turning around, "this place is a junkyard, not an army base."

"I think you should turn around master." Stammered the lanky troll.

"What? Why would I do..." the tyrant stopped an his jaw dropped when he turned around, "there's an army of robots prepared to fight us!"

"**This would be quite the predicament**," said Dark Void suddenly appearing, "**If we didn't already expect it**."

"What do you mean by that?" puzzled Kaos, "Did you bring one of the Ultimates or something?"

"**No, we just brought an overlarge army of troll, remember**?" answered the sorcerer.

"As far as I know, troll are no match for Arkeyan robots! Shouted the miniachle midget.

"**Darkened trolls and Coraptors are**." responded Dark Void, "**Or, at least, they'll last long enough for this phase of my plan to work.**"

...

Spyro, Drobot, Boomer, Ghost Roaster, Stump Smah, and Tweak were rushing across the vast piles of parts. The battle had already comenced back at the beach, the trolls Dark Void had brought had obviously been darkened and acompanied by Coraptors, that group had been all the battle could spare. They were going to try to destroy the robot Talosus, which is why the had brought Boomer and Stump Smash. They hoped the others and the robot army would keep Dark Void and and his forces occupied long enough for there plan to work.

...

Back at the Beach, the Skylanders and co were finding that dark trolls were rather dificult to both fightand take seriously: the things either had hammer fists, much like Stump Smash, or cannons were there arms should be, or, in a few cases, second heads that spat acid at the ends of there arms. Then there was the odd fact that some of them had skeletal wings, though useless for flying , these wings were imtimidating and often covered in blades. They all had grown black, turtle-like shells which all but impenetrable. And, strangest of all, the only thing the trolls seemed to be able to say was 'pwargh'. Clearly Dark Void had clearly been rushed while making them.

Of course, then there were the Corapters. The beasts seemed to have decided to look like some form of large wild cat for this fight, though they stayed sort of wispy...as if made of clouds of smoke.

But the real threat was Dark Void, he hadn't come into the battle yet but all the wariors were tense for the moment he did. But still the fight raged on, blood, oil, and the strange, black, tar-like liquid that seemed to replace blood in the Corapters intermingled on the ground.

Gill Grunt, who had been put in charge when Spyro left, was pinned up against a wall by a group of hammer-handed trolls. He was about to be struck down when a blast of flames rained down from above.

"Troll flambe any one?" Flavius said from above as he landed on the ashes of the being he had just disintegrated, he was really getting the hang of his new powers.

"Thanks, Flavius," Gill Grunt nodded before rejoining the battle.

...

Spyro and the team he had brought had just climbed onto a large pile of random scrap when Tweak called for everyone to stop.

"We're hear." The inventor said to the Skylanders.

"I thought you said this robot was huge?" Spyro asked the mabu.

"It is," explained Tweak, "we're standing on its head, I put this junk here to cover it up."

Indeed, the robot was imensly large: it's head alone was nearly a half a mile wide. The pile of scrap it was under extended for, as Drobot said, 'aproximately ten point five one two distance units known as miles.'

"Now then," Tweak said, his modulator off, "allow me to uncover Talosus." When he said it the scrap suddenly just fell off the great form, revealing a giant platinum robot with more weapons than all the Skylanders had together.

"Most impressive," admired Drobot.

"**Indeed it is, Drobot**," came Dark Void's voice from behind, "**and now it is mine**."

"Dark Void," Spyro exclaimed, "How did you..."

"**You really think I'd charge into battle when the leader of the Skylanders was running away**?" Dark Void asked with a wicked chuckle.

"Well it doesn't matter," yelled Spyro defiantly, pulling another sphere out of his drak-back "CATCH!"

But, as the ball flew through the air towards Dark Void, it was suddenly encased in dark energy and suspended in mid air.

"**Not this time**." grinned Dark Void.

"You really think King Ramses would send me with a pack full of crazy frog bombs alone?" Spyro smirked, "Maybe you _are _as dumb as Kaos."

Suddenly, thick gold chords erupted from the sphere Spyro had thrown and encased Dark Void. Then Spyro started shouting through his pendant to Hugo, who had reamained on the Water Element With Muzzlemast.

"Hugo! return all Skylanders to the ship, and tell Muzzlemast to power up the boosters! Now!" the purple dragon screamed.

"Okay Spyro," came Hugo's voice.

"Good," then Spyro turned to Tweak and tossed him a pendant, "Tweak, put this on! It'll let you get back to the ship!"

"Got it," nodded the inventor, donning the pendant.

And suddenly the Skylanders and co were all in the engine room of the Water Element (with plenty of room to spare; I told you, the ship was HUGE.) And the boat sped off to the next destination.

...

After the jump, Drobot was moping around in the engine room.

"Something wrong, Deadalus?" Asked Tweak as he entered the room with his hands behind his back(his suit was once again contracted).

"All the technology on Cog-Shift... Lost" Drobot responded slowly, his voice modulator off.

"Now I wouldn't say that." Tweak smiled, "There's still this guy." And with that he held out an inactive large-ish, gold and blue Chompie Rustbud.(when rustbuds go inactive, their eyes shrink into their bodies and they curl up into a kind of egg shape.)

"Mechamunch?" Drobot puzzled.

"Yeah, had him in my bag when I was tranported onto the ship" explained Tweak, "found him like this after you left, been trying to get him to work ever since."

Drobot nodded, "I guess I forgot to tell you his activation code." the tech-dragon walked up and examined the robotic chompie, then said to it,"activation code, Left Twitch."

The little robot suddenly popped to life, jumped up and landed on floor and began speaking, "Creator Deadalus, this unit would like to express the emotion known as thanks towards you for reawkening this unit. As always, if there is anything this unit can do for you, you need merely vocalize the request."

"Nothing is required as of this moment, Mechamunch." responed Drobot mechanically, then to Tweak, "This is amazing, I can't believe you actually kept him with you!"

"That's nothing," smiled Tweak, "I got Hodgepodge in my cabin."

* * *

Yes, the name of this chapter was fairly misleeding, but I had some pretty bad writer's block concerning the actual battle. This will be the last time that the Elemental Descendant and the Elemental Ultimate. I really wish I could tell you where the rest are found... Maybe I'll either find a way to work that list into this, or put up a one shot about it.

Anyway, order the remaining Elements will appear is Magic, Life, and Undead. Get ready for some epic surprises with them.

** Are you done yapping yet? Let's wrap this up!**

Fine Xirc. About four to six chapter left...then comes the sequal.

Belak Out


	24. Chapter 24: Sky-Core

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 24: Sky-Core

The Water Element, which had almost overheated when it had brought the Skylanders and co back whilst simoultaneously activating the Meta-Arkeyan Magi-Tech Turbo Boosters, was drifting lazily through the sky towards the next destination: a place called the Sky-Core. Nobody had ever heard it before but they all had the feeling it was important somehow. Then Gill Grunt came walking up to Spyro.

"You know, Spyro," said the gillman, "I've been thinking, Dark Void seems to know exactly where to go to get the Ultimates. Do you think it's possible that he has the rest of the G.E.P.S.?"

"'At would be impossible." Said Muzzlemast, appearing suddenly, "the rest of the thin' was destroyed when I got me mits on what I haves."

"I'd ask you to explain, Muzzlemast," Spyro commented, "but I honestly don't want to know. Anyway, Dark Void doesn't need it: you've seen his powers. I'm sure he has someway of knowing."

"Then wouldn't he know where the descendants are?" Gill Grunt questioned.

"I don't think so," answered Spyro, "it just didn't seem like he was expecting us back at the Dirt Sea or on Cog-Shift."

"Doesn't matter anyway," called Flynn from the helm, "We're here, thanks to me. BOOM!"

"Me ship was on auto pilot, ye git," called Muzzlemast, checking a special navigational device he carried with them to make sure they weren't off course. "and I wouldn't let ye fly 'er anyway. But the buffoon is roight, we be here."

The Skylanders and co looked all around the ship and saw nothing.

"Uh, you sure about that Muzzlemast?" Spyro asked, taking the device just to be sure.

"Well, we should actually be gettin' thar in," the Seadog held up his hand for emphasis, "now!" And as he dropped his hand the air around the ship shimmered and it's passengers saw a strange, giant sphere, about twice the size of the ship, that seemed to be made of solidified energy floating in front of them. The reason they had not seen it before was because there was some sort of magic field eminating from the sphere cloaking it from view.

As the Water Element neared the orb, a sort of door opened and a pathway extended to the bridge of the ship, allowing for anyone who wanted to to merely walk into the strange sphere.

"That was pretty cool," Tweak said, riding on Hodgepodge with his armour activated, "now then, who wants to go into the giant death sphere with me?"

After a few minutes, Tweak, Spyro, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Cynder, Chop-Chop, and Drobot were the only ones willing to go into what everybody guessed was the Sky-Core. Excluding Hodgepodge and Mechamunch, who went with because Drobot and Tweak were going.

The inside of the sphere was like a large hallway, with a few paths and doors leading off the main path every now and then. Spyro (correctly) got the feeling they would get hopelessly lost if they turned main path. After a while, they they saw a sort of purple light coming from an opening a while ahead of them through the opening, the Skylanders saw a a large room with a star map on the ceiling and a map of Skylands on the floor (which included much more floating islands than Spyro had ever known existed in the magic Archipeligo.)

In the middle of the room sat a elf with a dark purple cloak with rune symbols weaved inot the pattern with the hood pulled up just so that it covered his hair,(it would have covered his ears as well but the hood had holes in it for his ears to go through.) He had blue-ish skin and pupiless, silver coloured eyes with little gold flecks scattered in them. When the Skylanders walked he stood up.

"Ah, so you have arrived," said the elf, a slight echo to his voice, "well, let's go."

"Wait, what do you mean," Spyro questioned, "do we know you."

"Oh, please forgive me," responded the elf, "I often forget that others are not as...knowing as I. My name is Zen, the Elemental Decendant of the Ancient being Magic. I have been following your progress, and waiting for you to come here, to the Sky-Core, the greatest source of knowledge in all of Skylands. Now that you have made it here, I will join you on your quest to stop Dark Void from reawakening Darkness. But, you must have many questions. Ask and I will answer."

"How do you know about our quest," asked Spyro, "in fact, how do you know any of that."

"A knowledgable question, I can understand your confusion." answered Zen, "My meditaions here have enabled to know much. While not entirely ominisiant, I know many events of the past, present, and future."

"Interesting," nodded Spyro, "you know, your name sounds kind of familiar..."

"I got it!" yelled Trigger Happy, of all people, "you're THE Zen! The first Skylander get a Legendary statue and arguably the most honoured leader the Skylanders ever had! He was one of the greatest heroes Skylands has ever known!"

"Wait, I've never heard anything about this guy," Spyor said, highly confused.

"Surely you're joking," Chop-Chop said to the dragon, " You didn't think that you were the only leader the Skylanders have ever had did you?"

"Of cours not," defended Spyro, "I knew about Tree Rex and the Giants, and Wash Buckler and the Swap Force... I just didn't know there were any others."

"So, you thought that, for two periods of about a hundred years each, the Skylanders had no leader?" Tweak suddenly chuckled, "Mechamunch! Relay all archived data on the organic unit known as Zen to the organic unit known as Spyro once we have returned to the vessel known as the Water Element."

"This unit will begin de-incription of all files on the organic unit known as Zen imediately." responded the mechanical chompie, gears already clicking in his head.

"I just find out that there were other leaders of the Skylanders, clearly most of them better than me." moped Spyro, "And now, I'm going to get a history lessen from a chompie."

"Do not feel bad, Spyro," consoled Zen, "you lived the first part of your life in another world, it is not your fault that you do not know of Skylands history. Besides, young Zen the warior has passed, now there is only old wizard Zen. My meditations have taken presidence over my training. None the less, I fefuse let Skylands fall to Darkness. Let us leave now and continue your quest. I think I know why those Turbo Booster of yours are over heating and what not."

So the Skylanders, Tweak, and Zen returned to the Water Element, where Zen super energized the magic part of the magi-tech boosters and Spyro learned a little more about Skylands history from Mechamunch. And then, they took off for their next destination.

* * *

I had serious writer's block with this, or rather, I hadn't tried to think about it much before writing it. I mean I figured out that Zen was once leader of the Skylanders, and that the Sky-Core had made him almost omnisitien. Beyond that, though, I hadn't really thought of much.

**He's just surprised he made it this far.**

that is true. I was thinking about the next few chapters a lot more, thinking I had like forever to finish this one.

**Well you thought wrong!**

Indeed I did.

Belak out.


	25. Chapter 25: Old Stump

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 25: Old Stump

After the jump, on of the larger Skylands with a large forest on itcould be seen in front of the Water Element. It seemed unassuming, except for the fact that everything seemed to be shifting, never really what it seemed.

"Somthin' tells me this be the Forest of Illusion." Muzzelmast said from the ship's wheel, "Our neks stop."

When the predetermined group (Spyro, Trigger Happy, Prism Break, Sunburn, Gill Grunt, Stealth Elf, Zen, and (at Zen's request) Flynn and Quigley) tried to unboard the ship, the seemingly solid ground below them vanished! And yet, they did not fall.

"Merely an illusion, a trick," explained Zen, "it's how this place got its name. It makes travel here...difficult: it is all but impossible to know what is seen but does not exist and what exists but is not seen."

"You can tell though," questioned Spyro, as they seemingly walked on air, "right?"

"To an extent," answered Zen, "enough to allow us find the Life Descendant."

"Well that makes me feel alot better," commented Flynn, "we only kind of know whether or not any of these trees is real. And even if they are, we probably wouldn't know they were until we walked into..." the pilot stopped talking after walking straight into an invisible tree that stopped being invisible right when he fell to the ground.

"Why did you make us bring him?" Spyro questioned the wizard, "What purpose could he possibly serve?"

"The one he's serving right now," chuckled Zen, "comic releif."

"And Quigley?" Spyro questioned further.

"He needed training," nodded Zen, "and I predict he will receive some here."

"What do you mean by that?" Spyro asked. But, at that exact instance, several strange, small, almost tranlucent imp-like creatures with knives dropped from seemingly nowhere. Each one was identical to the others. The Skylanders and Zen began to fight valiantly, (Flynn hid behind Quigley, who watched in amaziment) but each time they downed one of the creatures, it just burst into a cloud of smoke and several more dropped down and took its place.

A large group dropped down right behind Spyro and almost managed to attack him without his knowing when Quigley yelled angrilyand suddenly the creatures were being literal drawn into the young mabu. He had created a small, but powerful, tornado around himself and all the little imp things were being pulled in by it! As each one neared the twister, a lightning bolt shot out from the cyclone and disintegrated the beasts. But still more came.

After a few minutes, 'Hurricane Quigley' finally ran out of energy and the young mabu fell, all but unconscious, to the ground where he was caught by Flynn before he could become hurt

"That, little buddy," the pilot said to the now tired mabu as he put him down, "was awesome! BOOM! FOR! YOU!"

"I wouldn't celebrate yet, Flynn." called Spyro as more of the imp creatures dropped down than the skylanders could defeat, "It looks like we may not ever be able to..."

Suddenly, something so fast all the Skylanders could see was a light green blur rushed through the ranks of the creatures, lept up a tree and knocked down another of the creatures, except this one wasn't tranlucent. Then the being who had knocked the creature down lept after the dropped thing, pulled out a katana sword, and drove the blade into the creatures chest when it landed. The second the non-tranlucent one died, all of the others vanished into smoke.

"Those moves..." gaped Stealth Elf quietly, "it couldn't be..."

"Greetings," said the being, stepping into the light, revealing himself to be an elderly, whiteish-green Ent who moved slowly and almost decrepidly when not fighting, "my name, is White Oak."

"Hello, White Oak," Spyro said, still a little amazed at what had just happened, "I'm Spyro, leader of the Skylanders..."

"Yes, yes, I know all about you." nodded White Oak, "An old aprentice of mine was recruited by Master Eon a few years ago. I see that they are with you now. Have you been doing well, Silenia?"

All the Skylanders were greatly confused by this, until Stealth Elf stepped forward.

"Yes, sensai," nodded Stealth Elf, obviously smiling under her mask, "I have."

"It is good to see, my student," White Oak grinned happily.

At this, Stealth Elf ran up and hugged the old tree-being, "It's good to see you too, Old Stump."

"Do you two know each other?" Flynn asked, moronicly, "And who the heck is Silenia?"

"White Oak was my sensai many years ago, I always used to call him 'Old Stump': he was kind of like a grandfather to me," explained Stealth Elf, "And Silenia is my real name. You didn't think I was actually named Stealth Elf, did you?"

"Uh, yeah." answered Flynn. Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Sunburn, and even Spyro nodded in agreement.

"To be fair," Sunburn said, "you never did tell anyone otherwise."

"It does not matter," laughed White Oak, "you know now. And you are here now. That is all that truly matters."

"Actually, White Oak," said Spyro, "there is something else."

"Is there a problem?" White Oak asked.

"It's a long story." responded Spyro.

"Then tell it over some tea," said White Oak, pulling a japanese tea set out of a bag he had slung over his shoulder.

With Gill Grunt prociding the water, Sunburn providing the heat, and White Oak pulling some tea leaves out of his bag the tea was made within a minute or so.

"Now then," White Oak said, sitting down cross-legged and taking a sip of tea, "tell me what is wrong. And how I can help."

"Okay, the ancients were actually god-like Elemental beings, with the exception of three of the; Light, Darkness, and Balance. Everything was fine untill Darkness tried to take power..." And so Spyro told the story of the Ancients and let White Oak know about the Elemetnal Decendants and what the Skylanders' plan was. By the time he finsihed, all the tea was gone.

"I see," muttered White Oak after Spyro had finished and he had put away the tea set, "lucky the sorcerer has not come here, that little beast I saved you from earlier may have finished you before I got there."

"What were those things anyway?" Spyro decided to ask.

"The correct term is 'Falset'", explained White Oak, "they are usually very weak, but they can create nearly limitless tangable copies of them selves, the only way to really get rid of them is to take care of the original. Luckily it is not very dificult to tell the real thing from the translucent copies. Their native to this forest only."

"Interesting," said a voice seemingly from everywhere at once, "maybe those things me be very useful."

Suddenly a holographic image appered above the group, much like Kaos's 'Giant Floating Head', except that this was clearly Dark Void's head in the image. After it said this, spheres of Dark Energy rained down on the forest, clearly seeking out the Falsets of the forest.

"Have fun with that." Dark Void's head said, and then vansihed into thin air.

"Oh, dragon feathers." Spyro muttered, "did anyone bring an extra Sky-Pendant?"

Sadly, the collected group all shook their heads, no one had thought that they might need the special medalions.

"Then we'll have to walk it," Spyro said, "Trigg, Gill Grunt, and I will scout ahead and do our best clear a path, the rest of you protect Flynn adn the Descendants. Lets's g..." He was interupted a horde of Darkened Falset copies leapt out of the shadows at the group. Then White Oak smiled.

"Silenia, can you still disapeer like you used to?" he asked the elf ninja.

"What are you planning, Old Stump?" Stealth Elf asked back.

"On my signal, find and finsh the originals. You know what do." And with that, the old Ent lunged at the nearest copy, once again becoming a light-green blur. As soon as he blurred, Stealth Elf vansihed and started invisibly searching for the originals. Quigley once again summoned his death storm and Zen started firing off bolts of magic. Whenever a large groups of Falset clone vanished at once and no reinforcements came, the Skylanders knew either Stealth Elf or White Oak had taken down one of the originals. Still, they were being over powered and just as a large horde of clones was about to overtake the Skylanders, a great blast of flame rained down from above. Directly afterwards a hyper pressure jet of water blasted down and took out another group of clones.

"We saw the big head," Muzzlemast said from Flavius's back, on which he had been riding, "figured you lubbers could use a tid of help. Oh, an' here's an extra pendant for the new matie, Hugo's firin' the thing up as we speak." And with that he tossed over one of the pendants to Spyro.

"White Oak!" the purple called out, "Grab this!" And he tossed the in front of him, where a light green blur rushed by and the pendant vansihed as the blur passed. Then there was a flash and the Skylanders and co transported onto the Water Element, which then took off to get as far away from the Skyland as possible.

...

"Darn those Skylanders!" Dark Void screamed from within his ship, from where he had been watching all these events, "How do they always manage to escape!?"

"_It's that ship of their's_," answered a voice from near by, "_we need to get rid of it_."

"That's an excelent plan, my master_,_" responded Dark Void, "an excellent plan indeed. I'll send in the pirates."

* * *

So, that was that chapter. I really thought this one through alot, like, when I first started writing this story over two years ago. Yes, I have stopped making Dark Void and assoiciates speak in bold/italics: it ruined the forshadowing. Anyway, One more descendant to go. But how did Dark Void send those Dark Spheres without actually being there? Who is this master that Dark Void and the silent thing that watches Kaos share?! What pirates?!

All will be revealed in good time, dear readers. All in good time.

**Done enough forahadowing yet?**

I think so, yes.

**Am I free to say anything I want?**

go ahead.

**Then it's fine if I tell everyone that last chapter of this will** {beeeeeeep}. **What was that?**

Oh, yeah, everyone meet the new bleeper of the Everdrift editing studios... Tweak!

'Let me get this straight, all I have to do is tolerate you guys, not steal anything, and push this little button here whenever someone's about to give spoilers, and you'll let me say whatever I want in the author's notes AND pay me. Now, when you mentioned my pay earlier, you meant Skylands dollars, right?'

Absolutely.

'Yeah, I'm in.'

Good.

Anyway...stay epic, reveiw if you want, and eat cookies!

Belak Out.


	26. Chapter 26: Sparrow

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 26: Sparrow

The Water Element drifted lazily and randomly through the sky. It had been about six hours since they left the Forest of Illusion. They where lost. You, see the occupants of the ship knew _where _to go next, they just didn't know how to get there. You see, the next and finale location on the G.E.P.S. was the Palace of the Dead, the great castle of the Underworld.

That was the problem: their next destination was in the Underworld, the mysterious almost anti-Skylands that rested within a seemingly boundless cave. T-Bone was the only one among them who knew much about it, and even then only because he had lived there. They all knew the conventional way of accessing the Underworld was, well, to die and pray and hope to whatever god you believed in that you would be one of the lucky, mere fifteen percent that _actually_ became Undead. And no one on the ship wanted to risk the other option: obliviation.

Each of them also knew there were other ways of traveling to the Underworld, like the gate they had back at the ruins. But that wasn't an option, seeing as it was now the main base of evil. Ghost Roaster helpfully suggested that they go the way he went when he fell into the Underworld. But there were two reasons that wouldn't work: 1, that passage caused everyone who went through it to become Undead and nobody really liked that idea. And 2, it was the sort of space/time rift that popped up randomly through out Skylands all the time, and each of the rifts eventually fades from being, unles a Portal Master uses their powers to concrete the rift, attaching it to something like a door or a tunnel, and everyone knew that Eon had been the last Portal Master of Skylands. (They had met Portal Masters on Earth, who had kindfully sent them back to Skylands. However, for some reason, the Portal Masters themselves could not follow.)

And so, they were stuck. They were just begining to give up hope when the temperature dropped a few degrees. Then they saw the ships. Ghost pirate ships if there ever were, and the one in the lead was a truly great and terryfing ship: torn sail, blacker than night, sides just as dark with two rows of cannons running from end to end of the ship on both side. The whole thing was about twice as large as the Water Element. The figure head was of a giant skeleton holding a chalice, seemingly chained to the prow. Most terrifying of all, however, was the crew; nothing but bones, ragged clothes, and eyes. The eyes of each skeleton were somehow still in their sockets and obviously working. The letters on the side of the ship titled it the 'Black Pearl'.

This ship came upon that of the heroes fast, pulling up beside them with amazing speed. A loud, yet almost funny, voice called out 'Prepare to get your rear ends handed to you and all your rum taken!' in oddly perfect speach for a pirate. And the cannons began firing, luckily Muzzlemast had installed some sort of magic armour that protected the ship. But soon the other ghost pirates would catch up and volley the ship as well. They had to get out of there.

"Muzzlemast!" Spyro yelled, intending to tell him to fire up the boosters, but when he said it the ghost ship suddenly stopped firing.

One of the skeletons, who had what looked like a glass eye, said to another, "Did he just say what I thought he said?"

The one he was talking to answered back, "Just be glad he didn't say 'parley.'"

Then one was the skeletons, with a either slight drunkeness or a generaly strangeishness to his movements and a red bandanna on his head stepped forward, "Mister dragon, is it? What exactly is it that you just said, where you reffering to anyone when you said it, and, of so...who?"

"Uh, that would be me name he just said," Muzzelmast called as he climbed down from the helm, "and why do you want to know, mister...?

"Jack Sparrow, at your service," answered the drunken-looking skeleton, "and you are our new comador, mister Muzzlemast; this fleet is yours."

"So ye attack me boat, threatening to sink 'er, and then ye tells me yer at me command?" Muzzlemast questioned, "Me thinks ye need to explain a bit more, mizzer Sparrow."

Another skeleton stepped forward, a large feather in his hat, "You'll have to forgive Jack," he explained, "he's a bit...distracted. Name's Barbosa, and I'll explain everything: ye see, we were normal pirates on Earth once, untill a dark sorcerer brought us here, many ages ago. He cursed us to be what we are, a curse we had already endored on Earth, beleive or not, but on Earth the curse could be broken with the tossing of a coin and the spilling of a drop of blood."

"We also only showed what we were when when moonlight hit us on Earth, and here, well you can see for yourself that that's changed." Jack put in, "And both curses also bring unsatifyable greed of all kinds; we are forever hungry, but food and drink turn to ash in mouths. Oh, how I miss rum. Anywwho, This curse makes us servants of the sorcerer as well, though"

"Soon after this new curse was laid upon us, however," continued Barbossa, "we were told of a new way to break it; a pirate by the name of Muzzlemast would free us from the curse simply by saying he wanted to take control of the fleet."

"I'm guessing this sorcerer's name is Dark Void, right?" Spyro asked.

"He never exactly told us is the problem with your question," Jack grinned, "but I happened to overhear somethings so I can say that you are probably correct."

"Alright, then, I'll take control of yer fleet," Muzzlemast said, to great cheering from the skeletons, " on three conditions: one, ye aid us in the battle with Dark Void, which be coming pretty soon. Two, ye help me transfer over all me gizmo's to yer ship and stay me crew. An three, ye find a way fer us to get to the Underworld. Deal?"

"The word of a pirate is almost never worth much," said Barbosa, "but this is one of the times it is. Deal." Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and when it cleared the sails of the Black Pearl were no longer tattered, the figure head was now an angel holding aloft a dove, and the crew were human.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy," said Jack, smiling, "now then, to get to the Underworld. There's only one way I can think of. You'll find out what it is soon enough. When sunrise sets."

* * *

Aright, so I made a Pirates of the Carribean reference, why? Because I could. Could I have done it more subtly? Absolutly. Did I want to? No. And if anyone doens't like it, you can file a complaint to our complaints department.

**That's me!**

Yup. Anyway, Underworld, foreshadowing, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc, etc. I set a new personal record for fastest finished chapter! Whooo! Yes it is short, you got a problem, file it bring it up with my complaints department.

**Still me!**

I can't wait to make the final battle where {beeeeeeeeeeeeep}. Thank you, Tweak. I got caries away there for a second.

'no problem.'

thank you for reading, review if you want, eat food.

Belak Out.


	27. Chapter 27: Chains

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chpater 27: Chains

So the Skylanders and co had boarded the Black Pearl with some hesitation. Then they had tied down everything everything on deck and let loose everything below deck as Jack told them and waited until just before sunset to continue with the plan.

"Alright, now then, if I am correct," Jack said, "than this has the probability of working here in Skylands."

"And if your not?" Spyro was afraid to ask.

"Then we will all most likely plumett to our doom," Jack said, making odd hand gestures as he did so.

"So, what do we do now?" Spyro asked tenatively as he checked magic 'Sun Clock' on the wall of the ship (sun clocks differ from sundials and regular clocks because they tell what position the sun is in at the time). He saw there were only a few minutes left untill sunset, and Jack had said the plan need to be completed at that moment exactly.

"We tip the boat over." Jack said calmly. And with he ran to one side of the boat, with the crew of the Black Pearl following his lead. As soon as they were all pressed up against the railing, they began running the other way. Soon the boat began to rock as though it were on stormy seas.

"What are you doing!?" Spyro screamed.

Barbosa stopped just long enough to tell Spyro, "if it worked on Earth, mate, it'll work here. Now help us tip the boat or we'll never get to the Underworld!"

Spyor, though still highly confused, Called out to the Skylanders, Motley Heroes, Elemental Descendants, "You heard the man! Rock the boat!" And he began to run back and forth with the group of pirates. Everyone joined in soon enough, excpet for the pirate with the false eye and his freind, who had tied themselves to the mast. Soon the ship began to sway more and more, until, at the exact second of sunset, it flipped over. There was an odd rush and the sudden sensation of moving through water when suddenly, POP! The boat came out right side up, into the Underworld.

"What just happened?!" Spyro asked after this.

"We switched worlds by flipping the boat at the exact second of sunset so the sun seemed to be rising and the it apparently really was, technically," Jack expalined, pointing. Indeed, the lights of the Underworld got a bit brighter and everything seemed refreshed...For a place full of the Undead, anyway. Then Jack continued, "Not quite sure why it works but it does, at least between the realms of the living and the dead, anyway."

"Huh, well, thank you, Jack," Spyro nodded, "now, could you take us to the Palace of the Undead?"

"Absot...posim...yes." Jack answered, then he asked, "Do you think they have any rum?"

And so, they Black Pearl drifted through the Underworld, until, at last, they could see their destination.

The Palace of the Undead. It was beutiful, in a terrifying way: the entire castle was pure obsidain with giant skulls carved into the walls. Each skull seemed to have giant gems of some sort in its eye sockets, and a even larger gold brick in its mouth.

"Feller could make a fortune if he pilfered this here place." Muzzlemast admired.

"I wouldn't," Hex warned, "even taking the treasure that isnt cursed would get an Undead Army set after you."

Muzzlemast gulped.

"Aright, Spyro said, once the ship had docked, "Ghost Roaster, Cynder, Trigg, Gill Grunt, and Zen with me. Anyone else want to come?" Only one person raised their hand. It was Jack.

"Fine, Jack," Spyro said, still bot entirely getting the pirate, "you come too."

And so the group set forward towards the Palace of the Dead. They came to the great, towering gates of the palace. When the got there a booming voice called out, "Who is it that dares walk to the mighty fortress of the Undead while they are still mortal?"

"The Skylanders come in time of dire need," Spyro said, remembering the 'ediquet' for these situations, "we must speak with one known as Fatalus."

The voice was silent for a few seconds then called, "Enter. You shall meet the one you seek." And the great doors opened and the Skylanders, Zen, and Jack walked through. They were met on the other side by a ghost in a tuxedo.

"Right this way, please." He said to them. Then he turned and began floating down the hallway, "We have heard of the trouble in the world above," the suited phantam said, "you need not explain your purpose."

And so he lead them onward, into a large throne room where he stopped.

"Presenting the king Fatalus," the ghost heralded, "Third Lord of the Undead."

And with no further ado, the throne spun around 180 degrees, revealing a Skeleton in regal robes with oddly golden eyes.

"You..." Ghost Roaster gaped at the Skeleton.

"You," Fatalus commented back, "I see you've changed your ways since last we met."

"Uh, yout two seem to know who one another is," Jack said.

"Yes, many years ago Ghost Roaster devoured the citiezens of a village I was leader of at the time," Fatalus explained, "so I cursed him with that chain so all ghosts could hear him coming. Now that I see he has joined the Skylanders, perhaps it is time I remove my curse."

"Actually, your higness," Ghost Roaster said, "I've actually gotten used to the chain, in fact I use it to fight, when I must."

"I see," nodded Fatalus, "then you truly do come here to save Skylands."

"Excuse me, your higness," Spyro began.

"You may call me Fatalus." interrupted the skeletal king.

"Well, Fatalus," Spyro continued, "if you don't mind my asking, how is it that you know this?"

"The Undead know more of the world above than we are often given credit for," Fatalus said, "we know the lore of old and many of the goings on of the present. One could say that the world speaks to us that it does not others. In this we have learned of your quest to defeat Dark Void before he can reawaken the being Darkness."

"So you know about Dark Void?" Spyro asked, "About the Elemental Decsendant?"

"Yes," Fatalus answered, "but I am afraid that I cannot leave, the Undead need a ruler at all times. Some among us can get...rowdy."

"Your highness," the butler ghost piped up, "I hate to undermine your argument, but could your grandfather not fill your position? At least whilst you are away."

"You have a point, Gravers," admitted Fatalus, "I suppose grandfather Mortalannis can take my place for a while. He has been having some good ideas for running the Underworld lately. Alright, I will join you Skylanders on your quest."_  
_

"That's great and all," Trigger Happy said, "but how do we get to the ruins?"

"Oh, Dragon-feathers." Spyro cursed, he wished he had thought of that.

* * *

Yuh, oh. Are our heroes trapped in the Underworld? What will happen when they do return to the ruins? Will I ever stop voicing questions you had after reading the chapter? Find out in the exciting conclusion of Skylanders: A Spreading Evil, Chapter 28: Finale {beep}! Wait a second, Tweak! Why did you censur that last bit?

'I didn't think you wanted them to know that.'

You are probably the best censour I could have hired.

**I think he sucks.**

That's just because he censours half the stuff you say for the fun of it. Anyway, I know this chapter was short, I just couldn't draw it out any more: I really want to write the final battle!

Thanks for reading, review if you want(please do anyway), and spit fire

Belak Out


	28. Chapter 28: Finale

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil.

Chapter 28: Finale, Part 1

Our heroes are on the ship the Black Pearl, deep within the Underworld. They have found all of the Elemental Decendants and have convinced them to join their cause. The only problem; they don't know how to get back to Skylands.

"We could try the old sunrise sets trick again," Jack helpfully suggested.

"Not enough time," answered Spyro, "Dark Void will have reawakened Darknes by then."

"I've been thinking about that," Tweak interjected, "how exactly would he do that without Darkness being there in someway? Then I started thinking: what if Darkness faded and was reborn into a new form too, he just needed the Ultimates to acheive his full power. We could have already seen him and wouldn't have known it! Then I realised, what if it's Dark Void? All we'd have to do is stop him while he's still in this form and, Bang! Skylands, saved."

"That could help us," Spyro admitted, "but we're still stuck down here. And even if we weren't we wouldn't be able to get close to the ruins."

"The Under-Gate." T-Bone said suddenly. (Under-Gate was what everyone called the gate in the ruins that led to the Underworld.)

"T-Bone that won't work..." Spyro began, but was then he cut off by the skeleton.

"Just hear me out, will you? The Under-Gate works both ways, and it's in a little cove with only three ways to get there: the narrow path along the cliffs, through the water, or the Under-Gate itself."

"We'd be munchies for the Ultimates by the time we got up that path!" Slam-Bam yelled.

"Ther's another way up," Spyro said, everyone looked at him, "the Commanders have a secret meeting hall that lets out through a hidden door by the Under-Gate. The other entrance is right by the Core. We could go through there. The door's even big enough for Flavius."

"Perhaps you could use a distraction," Jack said, "and what's more distracting than a small army of pirates? Plus we contact the other ships in the fleet for a little more of a classic pirate pilaging party. Alway fun, especially if there's rum."

"Now the only problem is," Sunburn observed, "how do we get to the Under-Gate?"

"I can help with that," Jack said, pulling out a black, octaganol compass.

"How is knowing where north is going to help when we don't know what way we need to go?" Spyro questioned.

"Jack's compass doesn't point north," Barbossa explained, "unless what you're trying to find is north of were ye are."

"Ah, here we go!" Jack said excitedly, "We go that way." And he started stearing the Black Pearl off in a seemingly ranodm direction, with Spyro still very confused about what Barbosa had said.

...

Meanwhile in the ruins, all eight of the Elemental Ultimates had been assembled and darkened. The mighty Leviathan, the burning Molten One, the living tornado known as Cylcore, the worm-like Burrower, the robotic giant Talosus, the sentient mask Magerguise, the enormous plant/spider hybrid Spindle Vine, and the deadly, uncatagorized beast known only as the Blades Master.

And so the ritual began. The darkened Ultimates began chaneling their power into the Core of Darkness, empowering on the being so to once again be Darkness. Everything was going as planned. Everything. The Skylanders had vanished with those traitorous pirates and would never be able to stop the ritual. Soon, the fate of Skylands and the Universe would be sealed.

Soon, Darkness would rule.

...

Back in the Underworld the Black Pearl had just arrived at the giant staicase that lead to the Underworld side of the Under-Gate. The Skylanders, the Motley Heroes, the Elemental Descendants, and about half the pirates, including Jack, unboarded onto the staircase. The remainder of the pirates would stay with the Black Pearl in order to preform the sunrise sets trick again later on.

"Before we go," Jack said with a grin, "there's a...precaution I'd like to take. Bring the chest...and some rum!"

And the the pirate with the glass eye and his friend came forward carying a stone chest, and a monkey came carying a bottle of rum. Jack took the rum from the monkey, shot at it, put the rum in his coat, and opened the chest.

"Ah, the treasure of Cortez," Jack sighed, taking a coin from the chest, "this is what gave us the curse on Earth, there if you took this chest or any of the gold in it the curse would befall you. Here, though, it only works with the gold." and with that he slipped the coin he had taken into hus coat as well, a single beam of light from the magic false moon of the Underworld hit him and he was a skelton again, "Anyone going up better take one of these devils, we'll undo it later! It'll be night up there so we'll be in skelton form!" Then the beam of light passed and he looked normal again. Then each of the pirates that were going up to Skylands took one of the cursed coins and prepared to acsend.

"Everyone!" Spyro called out to the assembled crowd ready to enter Skylands, "The battle we are about to enter is for Skylands, the Universe, and Everything! If we lose, all will be lost. But we WILL NOT LOSE!"

This was met by loud cheering and the group began to climb the stairs.

* * *

And so this chapter ends. This is broken into two parts for just as many reasons. 1:I qanted this to have a 'round' number of chapters (counting the epilouge), and 2: I just love messing with people. Cruel bu true.

thanks for reading, reveiw if you want, and learn to take a joke.

Belak Out


	29. Chapter 29: Finale, part two

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 29: Finale, Part 2

The Skylanders and co climbed the large staircase that connected the Underworld to the Under-Gate. When they reached the great door, it opened ever so slowly, as if it sensed the need for stealth. In the moonlight, each of the pirates who had joined them took on their skeletal form once more.

The Isle of Light (the name of the island on which the Core rested) looked almost the same, except the boiling dark clouds now generated by the Core. Then there was Blackthorn castle, floating in the air by the ruins, near the Core was a small, black hut, and there were pitch black watch towers scattered all over the island. There were also all manner of darkened creatures patroling the area.

Spyro led the group to over to a section of the cliff face a few feet away from the Under-Gate, tapped a small crack twice with his claw, and said the word 'Sparx'. Then a portion of the wall, large enough for Flavius to fit through if he folded his wings and squeezed a bit.

"In here," Spyro said, walking through the new door, "quickly!" Then everyone rushed into the meeting room hushedly, except Jack and the pirates, who stayed on the beach for a second.

"Hold on, Spyro," Jack said, then he turned to the other pirates, "men, you know what to do. I'll contact you when we've made a plan." Aster he said this the other pirates turned and walked into the water, literally. They kept walking, never leaving the sand, until they were completely submerged. And still they walked a while more.

"Won't they drown?" Spyro asked Jack as the pirate walked with the dragon through the gate.

"The Earth version of the curse prevents it," Jack explained, passing out of the moonlight and returning to his normal form, "it makes us immortal, at a cost."

And so, went into the meeting room, the table had to be moved but other wise there was a perfect amount of room.

"Alright, here's the plan," Spyro said to the group, glad the meeting room was sound proof, "Jack, you and your crew will march out onto the beach and cause a distraction; do everything you can to get everything's attention. Heroes, you guys go and take care of those watch towers. Commanders, we'll protect the Descendants as they make their way to the Core. Descendants..."

"We know what to do," nodded Muzzlemast, who had sort of become leader of the Descendants, "just get us to the place where we need to do it."

"Undestood," Spyro responded, "everyone one else, may whatever dieties you worship watch over you. Now, let's go. For us, for everyone, for Skylands!"

And so it was that the plan commenced. Jack walked into the bay to tell his crew what to do. And then the plan began, the skeletal pirates walked onto the beach eerily, took positions around the beach, and began singing a song ('a pirate's life for me' to be specific.) Within seconds, a portion of the guards rushed over to the beach where they began to combat the skeletal pirates...only to find them unkillable and highly skilled. Soon almost the entire army was fighting the pirates on the beach, who never stopped singing all the while.

In the commotion, the Motley Heroes snuck into the watchtowers, where the remaining guards had thouroughly focused their attention on the strange fight below them. Needless to say: the Motley Heroes took them out with ease.

Everything was going well, just as planned. But then the true test began. Spyro and the Commanders popped out of the hole first, checked the area, and signalled the Descendants to come out too. The group rushed to the Core as fast as they could. But when they got about twenty feet from it, they were blocked by some invisble barier.

"You really thought it would have been that easy?" Dark Void's voice called from behind them, the wicked sorcerer was occumpanied by Shadow Spyro, Kaos, and Glumshanks.

"Honnestly. Dancing skeletal pirates may be distracting," Dark Void chuckled, "but did you honestly think _we_ would fall for it?"

"We were pretty sure Kaos would," retorted Spyro, "and we thought you'd be too busy with the stupid little midget to do anything."

"Did you just call me, KAOS, a midget?!" the little tyrant srceamed, "Why, I should kill you a thousand times over for that!"

"Come yourself, Kaos," Dark Void called, "why don't you go summon some help for us?"

"Why should I?" Kaos retorted with an inward grin, "They're here! Your plan as Failed! I knew I should have never trusted you!"

"Shut up and do as I say!" Dark Void yelled at the Portal Master, raising his hand to strike him, then lowering it, "You shcemeing little Portal Master, So that's your game, is it? Maybe another time I shall grant you your wish...but for now, Go!" And with that, Kaos dissapeared, reapering by his Portal.

"He saw through my plan," Kaos mumbled, "but at least he'll never know of my powers. I shall get my powers soon enough. Oh, I'm such a evil genious." Little did he know that the silent creature still watched him, and soon the time would come. But not yet, there was still watching to be done.

"I can't beleive that fool nearly tricked me..." Dark Void muttered, "none the less: you Skylanders will die here, the same place that was once your great citidel. And when you do, light will as well."

"Shut yer yapping," called Muzzlemast, sending a super high pressure water blast at the sorcerer, who doged easily, "an' let's see what ye've got!"

"Very well," Dark Void said, "this should be over quickly enough." And with that he threw out his arms walls of pure dark energy erupted from the ground and formed a dome, effectively sealing them in and creating a battlefield. Glumshanks had also trapped inside the 'Dark Dome', though at the moment he merely hid in the corner. (There's a reason he's there: trust me.)

"Alright then, fools," Dark Void chuckled, "shall we begin?"

"Let's." Spyro growled, once again flashing navy blue and silver for a second.

And then the final battle comenced. Dark Void launched the first attack with a volley of dark energy, but Zen stepped up and countered with a blast of magic, effectivley blocking. Then Dark Void rose great stone from the gound and hurled them at the heroes. This time it was Lightning Rod and Bash who stepped forward, smashing the stones with their incredible strength. Suddenly, Stealth Elf cried out, they had forgotten about Shadow Spyro! He had snuck around the back of the heroes and lunged, managing to sink his teeth into the female elf. Then the vile beast of a dragon did a sommersault and flew to the other side of the dome, ripping out a chunk of flesh in doing so. The wound bled profusely. White Oak quickly gave Stealth Elf a special herb drink, them the ent unshethed his katana and blur-rushed at Shadow Spyro, who would have been no match for the Ent's speed if Dark Void hadn't used magic to slow the old ent down. Then the sorcerer blasted White Oak, sending him flying back to the other side of the arena.

At this, Quigley leapt upon Flavius's back and the two took flight in order to attack Dark Void from above with their combined power. But while in the air, Shadow Spyro flew by and tore Flavius's wing, causing them both to plumet to the ground. Quigley managed to save them with a well timed gust, but Flavius was wounded and the mabu had used all his energy.

Bash and Lightning Rod nodded at each other, then the dragon went rolling at the socerer and the storm titan began flying after the dragon. Bash had almost gotten to Dark Void when the later drove his hand up into the air and a giant skeletal hand mimicked his movements; grabbing Bash and tossing him at Lightning Rod. When the two colided, Shadow Spyro slammed down into them hard, causing them to fall at a slight angle and effectively (but barely) saving their lives.

Trigger Happy whipped his golden machine gun out of nowhere and the arm of Tweak's suit became a gattling gun and began firing at Dark Void. But as soon as the bullets got close, the wicked being threw up a hand and a magic shield encased him, the bullets bouncing off harmlessly.

"I've had enough of this." Dark Void said and then he threw his arms wide, sending out a huge shockwave that sent the remaining Skylanders and Descendants flying as if they were dominos. Only Spyro managed to dodge the blast, and only he now stood his ground against the sorcerer and his dragon. Dark Void reached out and chains erupted from his finger tips at the dragon, who skifully managed to dodge the bindings and launch a volley of fire at Dark Void. The sorcerer waved his hand and the fire burned out in mid air. Then the wicked being sent out a literal wave of energy that knocked Spyro against the wall of the dome.

"Pathetic," Dark Void snarled, his form bubling oddly, "Darkness is reawkening and all the Skylanders, the mighiest heroes in Skylands, can do is be beaten. And it looks like the reincarnations of the Elemental Ancients weren't much help either. All you really did was entertain us while Darkness grow closer to becomming whole again."

"You will never win, Dark Void!" Spyro managed to retort, "There will always be other heores!"

"Yes, but none of them will be able to defeat Dakrness in it's true form," Dark Void chuckled, raising his hand summoning a sphere of dark energy, "especially if even those destined to do so couldn't beat him in his weakened state. Darkness will rule all."

"And what about Kaos?" Spyro asked, hoping the potal master was watching.

"The fool will be of no use once the plan is over, and he will be disposed of," Dark Void laughed, as a strange shadow fell over him, "much like you will be now." And he raised the dark sphere in his hand, ready to strike.

"I think somebody doesn't like that plan," Spyro grinned at the sorcerer, "you may want to turn around."

"What?" Dark Void questioned, turning. Behind him he saw Glumshanks, hands transformed into giant slabs and raised high.

"I may be a bad guy," the troll stated, slamming his hands together and crushing the dark sorcerer, "but you're worse."

Suddenly, the dome shattered and the peices vanished. Spyro got up shakily and looked around. There was no sign of Dark Void and Shadow Spyro had seemingly vanished. It was as if the epic battle had all been an illusion, in fact, he actually thought it had been for a moment, until he saw Glumshanks standing in front of him.

The purple dragon gave the troll a nod and turned toward his friends. Many of them were badly injured and wouldn't be able to make it the small distance to the Core, the barrier around which had obviously disapated after Dark Void's defeat. Spyro himself could barely stand.

He sighed, "I guess that's it then, we failed. We got so close: we even beat Dark Void. Guess he was actually Darkness after all." He was babling to no one in particular, really just the amazing world that he had been sworn to protect. Then the purple dragon lie down next to them and closed his eyes, ready to submit to death. But then, Spyro heard something, a lone voice sort of chanting. No, it, was more like off-key singing, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,Drink up me hearties, yo ho." Then Spyro felt someone tip his head back and pour some liquid into his mouth. Then the voice said, "Drink up, me hearty."

Suddenly, Spyro's eyes snapped open and he spit out the vile tasting liquid in his mouth.

"What was that?" He screamed at Jack, for that was who had poured the liquid.

"Rum." Jack responed, taking a big swig from the bottle and putting it back in his coat. In his skeletal form, the rum merely ran down through his body, but he didn't seem to mind.

"It tasted horrible!" Spyro responded, still trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Better than dying," Jack responded, "trust me, I speak from experience. Come on now, get up. We've got to get Muzzlemast and those others to the Core thingy." And with that the rest of the skeletal crew came up from the beach, where they had clearly won their battle, and began waking up the Comanders and Descendants. Those that couldn't walk were carried to the Core. Then Jack pulled something else out of his coat, a strange phial with an ankh (the ancient egyptian symbol for life) on the side and poured the contents on the wounds of the Descendants. Within seconds, the woulds healed up with only slight scars left behind.

"That ought to do it," Jack nodded, putting the bottle away, "now start fixing the bad things that the bad guys have done."

"You know what to do." Spyro nodded at Muzzlemast. The seadog nodded back and turned to the other Elemental Descendants.

"Alright then, mates," he said grinning, "we'll probably go ar seprat ways after this, But fer now, it's time fer us work as one. Focus on joining with the others, on creatin' light, on restoring Skylands."

"And think happy thoughts," Jack suggested, taking another useless swig from his bottle, "possibly about rum."

The eight Elemental Descendants formed a ring around the Core, and each started channeling their energy into the ancient device, and the Elemental Sources within. Soon the currently pitch black Core started showing flecks of its original color: the transformation had begun. A few more minutes and the Core of Light would be restored.

"Fool," laughed a voice from the podium connected to the Core, "you're too late."

They looked and saw Shadow Spyro, but he was...shifting, changing. He seemed to become pure black smoke and increase in size, yet his vague form was still discernable. The cloud shifted upwards, becoming bipedal with two arms. The wings shrank away into the body but the tail remained, growing thinner and longer. Then the smoke suddenle seiced shifting for a second, then the whole thing condensed into a sphere. The sphere hovered for a second, then it released a wave of Dark energy in all direction.

When the dust cleared, a new being stood in Shadow Spyro's place. It was pitch black, except for the pupilless, irisles eyes, which glowed a dark, malicious shade of red. The being was tall and humanoid, though strangely beast-like: it had three fingers and thumbs, each really just a large (though oddly moveable) claw, it had a demon-style forkes tail with blades outlining the point, it had an alligator like snout with at least three rows of razor-sharp teeth, spines running down his back (just as sharp), and horns that started at the back of his head, curved forward until they reached the front of his head, then curve upward and forward slightly; they actually resembled a bulls horns, just coming from the back of the thing's head.

After taking a second to look down at his form, the beast threw back its head and laughed, its voice sounded like someone beating a drum in a room with amazing acoustics. Then it looked at the heroes assembled before it.

"Behold, fools," it said, throwing its arms wide as if presenting itself, "the ture form of Darkness!"

"Oh, crud," Spyro gaped.

"Finish it!" Muzzlemast yelled to the rest of the decendants, who chaneled their power at extra strength now.

"Prepare to die," Darkness laughed, black lightning sparking from his finger tips, "you should be honored; I didn't think any of you would live long enough to see me true form. Let alone be destroyed by it."

But just as he held out his hands to release the blast, there was a great, blinding flash of light. The Core of Light had been restored. The Elemental Ultimates, who had been on an island floating above the Core suddenly lost their dark colors, reverting to their original forms and instantly scattering back to their respective homes through some strange form of teleportaion. But that wasn't all; the top piece of the Core, the one that emitted the great beam of light, stopped project its beam, rotated to face Darkness, and blasted him with a full on blast. There was a large explosion and when the dust cleared, Darkness was gone and the Core was back to normal.

"Well," Jack nodded, his appearance changing back to his normal one in the new daylight, "I say this calls for a party. And some more rum." He held up his empty bottle as he said the last part. As he shook the bottle the Black Pearl suddenly appeared at the docks of the ruins, "Ah, and I'll actually be able to dronk it soon enough." And with that he and his crew went down to the harbour to undo the curse of the treasure of Cortez...until they needed it again anyway.

"He may be a crazy pirate," Spyro said, "but I agree with him. At least, on the party bit."

"I beleive," Zen said suddenly, "that there is still the small matters of Glumshanks and Kaos's fortress to resolve."

"Right," Spyro nodded, "we'll send Blackthorn back to the Outlands. After we wreck it again, of course. But as for Glumshanks..." then he turned to the troll, "what do you want to do?"

"You mean, you'd let me stay even after I betrayed you and caused all this?" Glumshanks asked skeptically.

"Well, yeah; you played a big part in the saving of Skylands, you deserve a place among us," Spyro answered, "if you want it, that is."

"I...I..." Glumshanks stamered, then he looked up at Blackthorn, "I can't. I'm loyal to Lord Kaos. I can't be a Skylander and I especially shouldn't have the powers of one."

"If that is what you wish," Spyro nodded, "we will revoke your membership of the Skylanders and remove your powers. Than we will send you to the back Outlands and Kaos to back Earth.

_So that's where they sent him, _Glumshanks thought to himself as Hugo removed his powers and some of the stronger Skylanders hauled Kaos out of his fortress, _Earth I'll have to remember that._

And within a few moment, Kaos had been sent back to Earth (he begged not to go back because he didn't want to run into the dog again) and Glumshanks and the newly re-destroyed Blackthorn Palace were sent back to the Outlands.

"Aright then," Spyro called out, after that was taken care of, "let's celebrate!"

And so came a party that lasted for three days on end, everyone was glad to once more have peace.

...

Everyone, that is, except one being who now watched the Skylanders, unseen and ever silent...

* * *

Yes! The finale has been...finalised?... Anyway, thank you everyone who read this, especially Technow; the only person who seems to want to review. Not saying you other guys are less epic...

**You are, though**

Shut up, Xirc! Anyway, you don't need to comment, though I would apreciate it. This was my first 'full size' Fanfiction and I hope everyone liked it, though technically it's not over.

**None of them are going to read the Epilogue, Belak. You know that.**

No, and neither do you. Anyway, for those of you who did not notice: I have changed the Life Commander to Stealth Elf. Just incase that was confusing there.

Thanks for reading, review if you want, and read the Epilogue

Belak out.


	30. Chapter 30: Epilogue

Skylanders: A Spreading Evil

Chapter 30: Epilogue

And so it was that the great Skylanders defeated the evil sorcerer Dark Void and made a number of strong new allies.

Not long afterward, the benevolent Portal Masters of Earth found the mighty Giants and returned them to Skylands. Together with the other Skylanders, and a number of new members who had been recruited after the events of this story, the Giants defeated Kaos after he had returned once more.

But still there were questions and things that none of the Skylanders knew. What had happened to the newly reborn Darkness? Could they ever again have an ally in Glumshanks the troll? Who and where was Light, the only being who could truly defeat Dakrness? And what if Darkness came back?

Little did they know that their questions would be answered on their next adventure.

I have one last thing to say before I go: _Fear the Shadows._

* * *

Alright, now everybody who liked that, get ready for more in the next installment of what I've begun calling the "Darkness Falls" series: Skylanders: Fear the Shadows!

**So you epically hinted at it, just to completly give it away in the autor's note? Really?**

Shut up, Xirc. I know what I'm doing.

**You have complete writer's block for the next story, don't you?**

Just the first...few chapters...

**You don't know what's going to happen until like ten chapters in, do you?**

Regrettably, that is correct.

anyway...

Thanks for reading, reveiw if you want, and don't rush me!

Belak out


End file.
